Secrets From The Past
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: 10 years ago Kendall disappeared. Now 10 years later Kendall is back. But what happened when he disappeared? And will the guys ever be close again?
1. Chapter 1

_It was May 8, 2004 when Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos were playing at the park. It was a nice sunny day out. That was the best day of James' life but also his worst. Who knew that would be the last time they will ever see Kendall again._

January 15, 2014

James just recently moved in to his own place a few months ago when he turned 18. He had a steady job and an amazing girlfriend. James and Lucy has been dating for 3 years now. Lucy and James moved in together when they both turned 18. Lucy was older than James only by a few months. James was putting some stuff away when a picture fell out of the box. James picked it up and stared at it. It was the last picture of all the guys together.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"This picture fell out of the box." James said.

Lucy looked at the picture and sighed. She never met Kendall but knew it was hard on James. They never did find Kendall but the cops said he was dead. Lucy met Logan and Carlos though. The guys kind of had a falling out. Logan was doing community service for stealing, had a speeding ticket, and a fine to pay. Carlos on the other hand got fired from a few jobs in the past but have a steady job now. He was going to NYU in the fall. Logan dropped out of school when he turned 18, 5 months ago. Both James and Carlos was still in school finishing it. Lucy was also in school finishing up. School ends in a few months.

"Do you have to go to work today?" Lucy asked.

"No. I have the day off today and tomorrow." James said. "What about you? "

" I have to go to work later today. At 5. I should be back at 6 am." Lucy said.

"Okay. Maybe we should take that trip to New York this summer if we could take a week off." James said.

"You know that will be hard for both of us. " Lucy said.

"I know. But we deserve a vacation." James said.

"Yeah we do. I'll talk to my boss and see if I can get a week off this summer. " Lucy said.

"And I'll talk to my boss when I go back to work." James said.

A few hours later Lucy walked out of the bathroom and headed in the kitchen.

"I'm leaving for work. I'll be back at 6 am hopefully unless we're busy. " Lucy said.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning. " James said and kissed Lucy.

"I love you." Lucy said.

"I love you too." James said and Lucy left.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. James got up from the couch and opened the door.

James stood at the door shocked. "Kendall?" James asked.

 **Hoped you liked it. New story. I know I have some other stories but I wanted to get this up. I had this idea for a while. I'm using my tablet right now until I can get a new computer. What do you guys think? Should I continue? What do you want to see in this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

Lucy walked in the house and noticed the living room light was on.

"James are you still up?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." James said walking in the living room. "He's back. He's back." James said.

"Who's back?" Lucy asked.

"Kendall he's back." James said.

"James he's not back." Lucy said.

"Yes he is. I'll go get him." James said.

 _July 11, 2011_

" _I'm worried about James." Logan said._

" _Is he still doing it?" Carlos asked._

" _Yeah. I told Lucy what happened." Logan said._

" _How she take it?" Carlos asked._

" _Alright. She was surprised at first." Logan said._

" _Maybe we try and get help." Carlos said._

" _I don't know if he'll accept it." Logan said._

"Do you want anything to eat? " James asked Kendall. Kendall shooked his head no.

"James can I talk to you alone in the kitchen?" Lucy asked.

"I'll be right back." James told Kendall and went in the kitchen with Lucy.

"James what is he doing here?" Lucy asked.

"He came back. " James said.

 **One week later**

James was waiting on Carlos to meet him. Carlos walked in the coffee shop where James asked him to meet up.

"What's up? " Carlos asked.

"A week ago Kendall came back. " James said.

"James that's impossible. Kendall's dead." Carlos said.

"He's not dead. He came back. Kendall came back. " James said.

"James – " Carlos began but was cut off by James.

"I should go. I'll talk to you later. " James said and left.

Carlos sighed and dialed a number. "We have a problem. " Carlos said.

Lucy was waiting on James to come back. James walked in a minute later.

"I'm back." James said. "How was Kendall? " James asked.

"He slept most of the day. " Lucy said.

"Where is he now?" James asked.

"Taking a shower." Lucy said.

"Okay. I'm going to make some food." James said.

"Okay." Lucy said. James walked in the kitchen.

"We have a problem." Carlos said.

"What kind of a problem?" The person asked.

"He's back. " Carlos said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Next chapter you'll see more of Logan. Who was the person Carlos was talking to? What did Carlos meant when he said he's back? What would you guys like to see in this story? If you guys have any ideas let me know and I'll see what I can do and try to fit your guy's ideas in this story too.**


	3. Chapter 3

_August 12, 2007_

" _James are you here? James?" Logan asked looking around. Logan looked probably for 15 minutes then he stopped when he saw James staring at the water._

" _James what are you doing?" Logan asked sitting beside James._

" _I miss him, Logan." James said._

" _I miss him too." Logan said, rubbing James back._

James was in the kitchen fixing some food.

"What are you fixing?" Lucy asked.

"Some chicken." James said.

"Smells good." Lucy said. "Is everything okay, James?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine." James said lying.

"You're lying. James what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing's wrong. The chicken will be ready in half an hour." James said.

"James you know you can tell me anything." Lucy said.

"I know. But everything is fine." James said.

Lucy sighed. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure." James said.

 **The Next Day**

Logan knocked on the door. James opened it.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" James asked.

"I need your help. I need to borrow some money." Logan said.

"I just loaned you some money a couple weeks ago and you never paid me back for it." James said.

"I will this time. I promised." Logan said.

"How much do you need?" James asked.

"About $700." Logan said.

"What? Why do you need $700?" James asked.

"I owe someone money and if I don't pay them back then something might happen." Logan said.

James sighed. "I can't keep lending you money, Logan."

"I promised I'll pay you back James." Logan said.

James handed Logan $700. "You can't keep doing this." James said.

"I'll pay you back as soon as I can." Logan said. "Why haven't you been at school?"

"How did you know I haven't been at school?" James asked.

"I still talk to some of my friends from school." Logan said.

"You mean Dak?" James said.

"I know you don't like Dak but he's my friend. Why haven't you been at school?" Logan said.

"A week ago, Kendall came back." James said.

"James –" Logan began but James cut him off.

"I know you don't believe me. Carlos don't believe me either but I'm telling the truth. Kendall's back." James said.

"I'm worried for you James." Logan said.

"Kendall's back, Logan." James said.

"How do you even know it's Kendall?" Logan said.

"Because I know my best friend." James said.

"I should go, James." Logan said and left.

"He's not back, James." Carlos said.

"I know you guys don't believe me. But I'm telling you it's Kendall." James said.

"James that's not Kendall." Carlos said.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that Kendall's back?" James asked.

"Because he's not back. It's been 10 years James. You need to let him go." Carlos said.

"How can you say that?" James asked.

"Because Kendall isn't real. He's just part of your imagination." Carlos said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Is Carlos telling the truth? Is Kendall even real or just part of James's imagination? Next chapter you guys will find out why James, Carlos, and Logan had a falling out and you guys will find out if Kendall is real or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

" _He's not back, James." Carlos said._

" _I know you guys don't believe me. But I'm telling you it's Kendall." James said._

" _James that's not Kendall." Carlos said._

" _Why can't you just accept the fact that Kendall's back?" James asked._

" _Because he's not back. It's been 10 years James. You need to let him go." Carlos said._

" _How can you say that?" James asked._

" _Because Kendall isn't real. He's just part of your imagination." Carlos said._

' _Kendall isn't real.'_ That sentence kept on repeating in James' head like a broken record. Was Carlos right? No, Kendall was real. Wasn't he?

 _November 12, 2004_

 _Carlos and Logan was walking to the hockey rink to meet James._

" _What are we doing here?" Logan asked._

" _We each promise each other that no matter what happens, we will be there for each other." James said._

" _I promise." Logan said._

" _I promise too." Carlos said._

But promises don't last. And sometimes friendships don't last either.

"Logan was here." James said.

"How much money did you gave him?" Lucy said.

"$700." James said.

"James –" Lucy began.

"I know I shouldn't of. But he promised he'll pay me back this time." James said.

"He always says he'll pay you back, but he never does." Lucy said.

"I know. We used to be best friends though." James said.

"I know." Lucy said.

"I ran into Carlos also. He told me that Kendall wasn't really back, that it was just part of my imagination." James said.

"Why would he say that?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." James said. "Where's Kendall now?"

"He's sleeping. I think we should go tell the police." Lucy said.

"I don't know." James said.

"James the police needs to know. What about his family? They would be happy that he's back. I know you think this might be the best thing for him staying here, but we need to tell the police." Lucy said.

"Okay. We'll tell the police. When do you want to go?" James asked.

"I think we should go now." Lucy said.

"What about Kendall?" James said.

"He should go." Lucy said.

"Okay. I'll take him. Are you coming?" James asked.

"No. I have to get ready to go to work." Lucy said.

"Okay. I'll be back later. I love you." James said and kissed Lucy.

"I love you too." Lucy said and kissed James back.

James walked in the police station with Kendall hiding behind him.

"May I help you?" The recipient asked.

"I need to talk to an officer." James said.

"Sign your name and an officer will be right with you." The recipient said.

"Thank you." James said and sat down in the waiting room with Kendall.

A couple minutes later James and Kendall followed an officer in a room.

"How may I help you?" The officer asked.

"Um, well a week ago Kendall came back. He disappeared 10 years ago and he showed up at my house." James said.

"Okay. So is this Kendall beside you?" The officer asked.

"Yes." James said.

"Okay. James why don't you step outside for an minute while I talk to Kendall." The officer said.

"Um, okay." James said and left the room.

 _May 5, 2004_

" _Where is he?" The guy asked._

" _He's probably at his house." Carlos said._

" _Good. Make sure you bring him here in 3 days." The guy said._

" _Okay. I will." Carlos said._

 **Hoped u liked it. Next chapter you guys will see more of Kendall and learn what happened when he disappeared. Next chapter you guys will meet some of Logan's friends. And in a couple of chapters you guys will learn what happened with Logan, Carlos, and James and what happened between their friendship.**


	5. Chapter 5

_May 8, 2004_

 _The guys were playing at the park._

 _A couple minutes later Kendall walked to the bathroom but never returned._

" _Where is Kendall? He been gone for 45 minutes." James said._

" _I don't know." Logan said._

" _I'm going to see what is taking him so long in the bathroom." James said._

 _James walked back from the bathroom. "He isn't there." James said._

" _What do you mean?" Logan asked._

" _He's not in the bathroom. I asked the lady and she said he left the bathroom 40 minutes ago." James said._

" _Maybe he went home." Carlos said._

" _I guess so. We should go make sure." James said._

" _Maybe we should tomorrow. He probably had to go home." Carlos said._

"So why haven't Diamond been at school?" Dak asked, smoking a cigarette.

"He says Kendall came back." Logan said, smoking a cigarette also.

"Your old best friend that disappeared 10 years ago?" Dak asked.

"Yeah." Logan said.

"And aren't you happy about it?" Dak said.

"I want to be. But I really don't know. I mean yeah it will be great, but it been 10 years. I really don't know how I feel." Logan said.

"I understand. If my friend came back that disappeared 10 years ago I wouldn't know how to feel either. Have you seen him since he came back?" Dak asked.

"No. I haven't." Logan said.

"Oh. Maybe you should." Dak said.

"Yeah. Maybe." Logan said. "So, how's school going?"

"Horrible. But I'm almost done. Maybe I should of dropped out like you did." Dak said.

"You don't want to do that." Logan said.

"Yeah. Why did you anyway?" Dak said.

"It just got too much." Logan said.

"Where's James?" Jo asked.

"I don't know." Camille said

"He hasn't been at school all week." Jo said.

"I know. Maybe we should go ask Lucy." Camille said.

"Is she even here today?" Jo asked.

"Should be. We should go asked your boyfriend." Camille said.

"Me and Carlos broke up." Jo said.

"Again? What happened this time?" Camille asked.

"We just needed time apart." Jo said.

"James?" Lucy said walking in the house.

"What's up?" James asked.

"Your work called. You quit your job without even telling me?" Lucy said.

"I was going to tell you Luce." James said.

"Why did you quit your job?" Lucy asked.

"Because I don't want to leave Kendall alone." James said.

 _May 8, 2004_

" _Where am I?" Kendall asked, sitting in a small room._

" _Be quiet." The guy said._

" _I want to go home." Kendall said._

" _You're never going to go home. This is your home now." The guy whispered in Kendall's ear and punch Kendall in the stomach. "The fun has just begun." The guy said, smiling._

 **Hoped u liked it. I'm going to upload this story probably everyday or every other day. Should James of quit his job? What would you like to see? Next chapter Logan finds out some information from the past.**


	6. Chapter 6

Logan went back to his apartment. Well, it really wasn't his. He was sharing and he hated it. He was on his computer and looked up the town's history. Well, one specific date. May 8, 2004. He looked at the article.

" _It been two weeks since 7 year old Kendall Knight disappeared." The reporter said. "If anyone have any information please contact the police."_

Logan continued looking at the site. He stopped when he saw something. It was a little boy. The heading read: 7 year old boy goes missing on May 5, 2004. _May 5, 2004?_ Logan looked at the date and back at the article. 'The boy been missing for 10 years. Just like Kendall.' Logan thought.

"You shouldn't of quit your job, James." Lucy said.

"I know. But I don't want Kendall to be alone." James said.

"I know you don't James, but you should of talked to me before you quit your job." Lucy said.

"I know and I'm sorry. I love you, Lucy." James said.

"I love you too, James. But you should look for another job soon." Lucy said.

"I will." James said.

 _ **A week ago**_

 _Lucy walked in the spare room._

" _You know you shouldn't be here. If he finds out then there's going to be trouble." Lucy said._

" _He won't find out." Kendall said._

" _You better hope he doesn't find out." Lucy said. "If he does it could ruin everything."_

"Dude I've been trying to get a hold of you all day." Dak said. "What are you doing?"

"I was reading this article about Kendall's disappearance." Logan said.

"Why are you focusing on that article?" Dak asked.

"Because there was an other kid who disappeared 3 days before Kendall." Logan said.

"Okay?" Dak said. "What's your point?"

"I don't know yet." Logan said.

"You shouldn't be focusing on the last. All that matters is your friend is back." Dak said.

"He's back?" Jo asked Carlos.

"He isn't back." Carlos said.

"How can you be so certain?" Jo asked.

"Because I know he isn't back. James is just delusional." Carlos said.

"You know this is your fault?" Lucy said.

"It was his choice." Kendall said.

"You shouldn't of came here." Lucy said.

"I had no where else to go." Kendall said.

"James if it about Kendall returning, I don't want to hear it." Carlos said.

"Why did you told me that I was imagining him?" James asked.

"Because you are!" Carlos yelled.

"He's back Carlos. Kendall's back." James said.

 _May 9, 2004_

" _You did a good job." The man said._

" _Am I done?" Carlos asked._

" _Not yet. I'll come to you if I need anything else." The man said and walked away._

 _A older man walked in an room. He walked over to the boy's sleeping body and kicked him in the stomach. The boy woked up screaming in pain._

" _Shut up." The old man said and kicked the boy again. "Now take this."_

" _W – What is this?" Kendall asked._

" _Just take it." The man said. Kendall tooked the pill but spitted it out which earn him a hard slapped across the face._

" _I'll be right back with another one and you're going to take it." The man said and left the room. Kendall curled up and started to cry. He wants to go home but he may never go home._

 **Hoped u liked it. What is Lucy up to? Is Carlos telling the truth? Next chapter you guys will find out about the other boy and who he is.**


	7. Chapter 7

_January 3, 2014_

 _He was running. He didn't know where he was going. He kept on running._

 _Lucy was heading back home when she saw a little boy running. She slowed down her car._

 _The boy stopped when he saw a car slowing down._

" _Are you alright?" Lucy asked the little boy._

" _I had to run away. He's coming for me." The boy said._

" _Who's coming for you?" Lucy asked._

" _Can you please help me? I have no where to go." The boy said._

" _What's your name?" Lucy asked._

" _Jett. Jett Stetson." Jett said._

" _Get in." Lucy said and drove off when Jett got in. They arrived to an hotel a few minutes later._

" _I'll be back tomorrow night. Here's some money for you to eat on." Lucy said and left._

 _Lucy got back to her home and walked inside._

" _Hey, you're back." James said kissing Lucy._

" _Sorry it took so long. Traffic was backed up." Lucy said._

" _It's fine. I'm going to take a shower." James said._

" _Okay." Lucy said and James walked away. Lucy went into the bedroom and spotted a picture of the guys when they was younger. She picked it up and thought about Jett. Jett kinda looked like Kendall. The blonde hair and green eyes. Lucy thought of a plan._

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _Lucy went back to the hotel and knocked on Jett's room. Jett opened it._

" _You won't be here much longer." Lucy said._

" _Where am I going?" Jett asked._

" _Back to my place on January 15. I will give you money to stay here until then. But when you come you're going to have to pretend to be Kendall Knight." Lucy said._

" _Why can't I be myself?" Jett asked._

" _Do you want a place to stay or not?" Lucy asked._

" _Yes, I do. Okay I'll be him." Jett said._

" _Great. Remember now on your Kendall Knight." Lucy said._

" _Okay." Jett said._

 _January 1, 2014_

 _The man dragged a boy across a forest and left a little bit after._

Logan was looking at the article again for the 5th time. When he noticed something.

"James I'll be right back. I'm going go to the store." Lucy said.

"Okay. I'll be here." James said.

Carlos was walking back to his place when he saw someone.

"It's been a while." Logan said

"Yeah it has." Carlos said.

"Have you heard Kendall's back." Logan said.

"He isn't back." Carlos said.

"What you mean? James said he was back." Logan said.

"James is delusional." Carlos said.

"He's not delusional." Logan said.

"Yes he is. Kendall's dead." Carlos said.

"Why don't you believe Kendall is back?" Logan asked.

"Because he's not back." Carlos said and walked away.

Jett was in the spare room. He looked at the picture of Kendall. James walked in a minute later.

"I always hoped you will come back. I missed you. I'm so glad you're back Kendall." James said.

"It's good to be back." Jett said and faked a smile.

"I'm going go fix some food. Are you hungry?" James said.

"Yeah. Can you fix some spaghetti please? It's my favorite." Jett said.

"I thought you didn't liked spaghetti?" James said.

"Oh, well he will always make it and I just got use to it." Jett said.

"Okay. I'll make some spaghetti." James said and left the room.

Jett picked the picture up again and stared at it.

"No one needs to know the truth." Jett said.

 **Hoped u liked it. I don't remember if Jett has green eyes or not. Next chapter secrets comes out. Why do you guys think Carlos keep on saying Kendall is dead? What do you guys think Logan noticed?**


	8. Chapter 8

_January 1, 2014_

" _Why am I here?" Carlos asked._

" _You're getting rid of the body." The man said._

" _Why do I have to do it?" Carlos said._

" _Because I said so. Now get rid of it." The man said._

 _Carlos picked up the body and began dragging it to the woods. He stopped and grabbed a shovel and started burying the body._

Jett grabbed his jacket and put it on. He walked out the room and left the house.

Lucy was heading home from school when she spotted Jett. She pulled to the side and got out.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"I just wanted to get some fresh air." Jett said.

"Get in." Lucy said. Jett got in the passengers seat.

"Can we get some food? I'm hungry." Jett said.

"What up want?" Lucy asked.

"Tacos." Jett said.

"Okay. We can get some tacos." Lucy said.

 _Jett was walking down the street when he bumped into someone._

" _I haven't seen you around before." Logan said._

" _I'm J – Kendall." Jett said quickly. "I got to go." He said and began walking away in a hurry._

James was watching TV. Lucy texted and said she and Kendall was going to get some tacos. James headed to Kendall's room to wash Kendall's sheets. He got the sheets off and noticed something. He picked it up. It was an book. He sat it on the dresser and went and threw the sheets in the washer.

Lucy and Jett returned shortly after.

"James we're back." Lucy said. "I brought you some tacos."

"I was washing the sheets." James said.

" Okay. Got the sheets done?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I also washed Kendall's sheets." James said.

"I'm telling you it was kinda weird." Logan said.

"What did he say before his name?" Dak asked.

"I don't know. He started to say something that starts with a J." Logan said.

"Like?" Dak said.

"A name. Maybe." Logan said.

"Are you still focusing on that article still?" Dak asked.

"No. But I did find something. A boy who went missing 3 days before Kendall." Logan said.

"You are still focusing on that article." Dak said.

"Look at this picture." Logan said, handing Dak the picture.

"Is that your friend Kendall?" Dak asked.

"Yeah. And right beside him is the other boy that went missing 3 days before Kendall." Logan said.

"They look a lot alike. Who's the other boy?" Dak asked.

"His name is Jett Stetson." Logan said.

"Is James ever going to come back?" Jo asked.

"I don't know. School is almost over but he's probably worried about Kendall." Camille said.

"Yeah. I feel bad for him. He won't have a education like everyone else." Jo said.

"Yeah. Why is Carlos so mad that Kendall is back? He should be happy." Camille said.

"I don't know. He said Kendall wasn't back. Maybe he just I don't know." Jo said and sighed.

"Did you had anything to do with Kendall's disappearance?" Logan asked.

"What?" Carlos said.

"Did you had anything to do with Kendall's disappearance. I know that's Jett, not Kendall." Logan said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Carlos said and began to walk away.

"What the hell did you do!" Logan said. Carlos stopped walking.

"Carlos, what did you do to Kendall?" Logan asked.

 **Hoped u liked it. Next chapter people start to find out the truth. Who was the body Carlos was dragging in the woods? What do you guys think happened to the real Kendall? Did Carlos had anything to do with Kendall's disappearance?**


	9. Chapter 9

_January 1, 2014_

" _Who's is it?" Carlos asked the man._

" _What?" The man said._

" _The body. Who is it?" Carlos said._

" _Quit talking and get rid of the body." The man said and began walking away. Carlos unzipped the bag and looked at the body. It was a boy with blondish hair with red in his hair. Dried blood. Clothes has been ripped, bruises all over the boy's body, and blood all over the body._

"Have you found another job yet?" Lucy asked.

"I have a interview next week. I just got the call a few minutes ago." James said.

"That's great. Where at?" Lucy asked.

"The Pizza Palace." James said.

"Don't quit this time without telling me first." Lucy said.

"Okay. I won't." James said.

"Are you telling me that's Jett?" Dak said.

"Yeah. He was going to say his name before he said he was Kendall." Logan said.

"Why is he pretending to be Kendall then?" Dak asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Logan said.

"Then where's Kendall?" Dak said.

"I don't know. But I think Carlos knows what happened." Logan said.

"Why would he know what might of happened?" Dak asked.

"I think Carlos was part of Kendall's disappearance." Logan said.

"But why would he?" Dak said.

"I'm not sure. But I'm going to find out what happened." Logan said.

James was in the living room watching TV. Lucy and Kendall went out to get some ice cream. He heard a knocked on the door a few minutes later. He got up and opened it.

"Logan? I just gave you money." James said.

"I'm not here because I need to borrow money. There's something you need to know." Logan said.

"And that is?" James asked.

"Kendall is not who you think he is." Logan said.

"What are you trying to say?" James said.

"That isn't Kendall staying here. His real name is Jett Stetson. He went missing 3 days before Kendall." Logan said.

"Why can't you believe Kendall is back?" James asked.

"Because he's not Kendall. I'm sorry James but Kendall isn't back." Logan said and left. James just stood at the door staring at it. Was Logan really telling the truth? He needed to find out.

Lucy and Kendall walked in the house half a hour later.

"We need to talk, Lucy." James said.

"About what?" Lucy asked.

"We need to talk alone." James said.

"Okay." Lucy said. She and James walked in their room. "What you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Logan stopped by today and he told me that wasn't Kendall. It was someone named Jett Stetson." James said.

"That's crazy." Lucy said.

"Is it? Did you knew that wasn't Kendall?" James said.

"Yes I did." Lucy said.

"What? How long then you knew?" James asked.

"The whole time." Lucy said.

"What? You knew the whole time?! You bring a stranger into our home pretending it was Kendall!

"James I knew you were upset and I thought I could make it better. I know what I did was wrong, but I did it because I love you." Lucy said.

"I can't do this." James said.

"James, I'm sorry but I did it because I love you." Lucy said.

"Don't. I can't believe you did this! I thought my best friend was back after 10 years! But you lied! You knew that wasn't Kendall but pretend it was!" James yelled and began crying. "I just want my best friend back!

"Don't. I can't believe you did this! I thought my best friend was back after 10 years! But you lied! You knew that wasn't Kendall but pretend it was!" James yelled and began crying. "I just want my best friend back!" James said between sobs. Jett was listening to the whole conservation.

" _Carlos, what did you do to Kendall?" Logan asked._

" _I didn't do anything." Carlos said and walked away._

"Did you talked to James yet?" Dak asked.

"Yeah, I did. I don't know if he believed me or not." Logan said.

"Where's James?" Jett asked, walking into the living room.

"He stormed out." Lucy said, crying on the couch. Jett walked over, sat down beside her, and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Jett said.

" _Did you got rid of the body?" The man asked._

" _Yeah, I did." Carlos said._

" _Good." The man said._

"James? What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"You were right. That wasn't Kendall, it was Jett. And Lucy knew." James said.

"Lucy knew?" Logan said shocked.

"Yeah. She knew." James said.

"I think Carlos had something to do with Kendall's disappearance." Logan said.

"But why?" James said.

"I don't know." Logan said.

 _December 28, 2007_

" _How long have you been here?" Jacob asked._

" _About 3 years." Kendall said._

" _All alone?" Jacob said._

" _Yeah mostly. But sometimes he had other boys down here also." Kendall said._

" _What happened to them?" Jacob asked._

" _I don't know." Kendall said._

" _Don't sorry about that stupid boy." The man said._

" _What was his name?" Carlos asked._

" _Jacob. Now shut up and don't tell anyone." The man said and went back to his house._

 **Hoped u liked it. Next chapter you guys will know if Carlos had anything to do with Kendall's disappearance. What do you guys think happened to Kendall?**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy was pacing around. "He isn't back yet."

"Maybe he needed to cool down." Jett said.

"It's been 3 hours!" Lucy said.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault." Jett said.

'It's not your fault. It's mine." Lucy said.

 _December 28, 2013_

" _It's cold." Jacob said. "Are you okay?"_

" _Yeah." Kendall said shaking. Jacob grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Kendall._

" _T – thanks." Kendall said._

" _No problem." Jacob said._

"James left 15 minutes ago." Logan said.

"Was he still upset?" Dak asked.

"Yeah." Logan said.

"What did you do?!" James said.

"I didn't do anything." Carlos said.

"You done something to Kendall. What did you do?" James said.

"I didn't do anything!" Carlos said.

"Stop lying and tell me the truth." James said.

"I am telling you the truth." Carlos said.

"No you're not!" James yelled. "Just tell me the truth, please. I just want the truth."

 _January 1, 2014 9:45 am._

 _The man walked down the stairs and grabbed the boy's arm._

" _Where are you taking him?" Kendall asked._

" _Shut up." The man said and slapped Kendall across the face. The man grabbed Jacob's arm and dragged him up the stairs. Kendall hold his cheek where the man hit him. He was left alone again. He hated to be alone but he also hated when the man was with him._

 _The man dragged the unconscious boy in the woods and went back to his truck. Jacob woked with his head hurting. He looked around. He started to hear footsteps coming his way. He stood up feeling dizzy but began walking. He didn't made it far. A couple feet away he felt a sharped pain in his back, he tried to scream but a hand was covering his mouth._

" _Don't make a sound." The man threatened. He stabbed Jacob over and over again. Jacob fell to the ground bleeding._

Dak was walking around when he saw something strange. He walked over to it and noticed it was a boy with blondish hair and blood stains on his clothes. Dak got his cellphone out and called 911.

Logan was flipping through the channels when he stopped.

"911 was called when a young man found a dead body in the woods. No more information yet on the boy." The reporter said. Dak walked in the house.

"Did you watched the news?" Dak asked.

"Yeah." Logan said.

"I found that boy." Dak said.

"You did?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. I have no idea who he is though." Dak said.

"Do you think it's Kendall?" Logan asked.

"I really don't know." Logan said.

"It's all over the news!" The man yelled.

"I didn't told anyone." Carlos said.

"Then how did they find the body?" The man asked.

"I don't know." Carlos said.

"You better hope no one finds out who killed that boy or I'll let everyone know who helped me." The man said.

James was sitting on the bench. He just wanted his best friend back. He just wants Kendall back.

 **Hoped u liked it. Do you guys want Kendall to be alive? Or do you not want him to be alive? Next chapter there will be a fight between two people and something unexpected happens.**


	11. Chapter 11

"The police confirm that the boy who was found in the woods was Jacob Smith. He was 18 years old. He went missing in 2007. It was confirmed that he died a few hours ago." The reporter said.

Logan turned the TV off and sighed. All the news talked about today was that Jacob kid. He tried calling James several times but James wouldn't answer his phone or any texts that Logan sent him.

Lucy kept on trying to call James and send him texts but he wouldn't answer his phone. She kept on pacing around the house. She wished James would answer his phone.

"Did he answer yet?" Jett asked.

"No. I'm getting worried." Lucy said. James walked in the door a few moments later.

"I'm so glad you're back." Lucy said, hugging James.

James pulled her off. "We need to talk alone." James said. Jett went in his room.

"Where were you?" Lucy asked.

"I needed some time for myself." James said.

"I was worried. You weren't answering my calls or my texts." Lucy said.

"I just wanted some time to myself." James said.

"You been gone for hours." Lucy said.

"I know I have." James said.

"I'm really sorry that I lied to you but I did it because I love you James." Lucy said.

"How could you pretend that a stranger was my best friend?" James said.

"I know what I did was wrong. And I'm sorry. But we can make this work." Lucy said.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"Now that you know, we won't have anymore secrets between us." Lucy said.

"Jett isn't Kendall." James said.

"I know that and you know that but no one else has to know." Lucy said.

"Are you saying I should pretend that Jett is Kendall?" James said.

"Yeah." Lucy said.

"I can't believe you." James said.

"James –" Lucy began but James interrupted her.

"I'm not going to pretend that some stranger is my best friend!" James yelled.

"He's not a stranger!" Lucy yelled.

"He is to me! You lied to me! Told me that was my best friend but it wasn't! It was just a stranger that you let into our home!" James said.

"I'm really sorry." Lucy said.

"I'm going in my room." James said and walked to his room.

"The police are still looking for who killed that boy." Dak said.

"Do they have any leads yet?" Logan asked.

"No not yet." Dak said.

"The reporter said he went missing in 2007. 3 years after Kendall did." Logan said.

"So?" Dak said.

"So, maybe he was with Kendall." Logan said.

"Maybe he was. But he won't be able to tell us." Dak said.

 _January 1, 2014 1:55 PM._

 _Kendall was sitting on the bed waiting for Jacob to come back. He and Jacob became best friends real quick and was there for each other. But Jacob was still wasn't back and Kendall was getting worried. Jacob was the only friend he had in this place. There was a few other boys but they left within a couple days or weeks. He missed his life, playing hockey, and he missed his friends._

 _The man walked downstairs. "I'm back." The man said smiling._

" _Where is he?" Kendall asked._

" _I killed him." The man said._

" _You're lying." Kendall said._

" _I stabbed him over and over. Now clean up the mess over there." The man said._

" _I know it was you!" James said, angrily._

" _I didn't do anything!" Carlos said._

" _You're lying. You know where Kendall is, don't you?" James said._

" _I don't know where he is." Carlos said and walked away._

" _That poor boy." Jo said._

" _Yeah. I found him." Dak said._

" _You did?" Jo asked._

" _Yeah. I didn't know who he was. Logan thought he could have been Kendall." Dak said._

" _Kendall? But he came back. Is there something your not telling me?" Jo said._

 _Dak sighed. "The boy isn't Kendall. His name is Jett."_

" _Then where's Kendall?" Jo asked._

" _I don't know." Dak said._

"James it will work. Trust me." Lucy said.

"You want me to pretend that my best friend is back when he isn't." James said.

"He is back." Lucy said.

"That's not Kendall!" James said.

"He could be." Lucy said. "No one has to know."

 **Hoped u liked it. Should James listen to Lucy? Next chapter someone will reveal a shocking secret.**


	12. Chapter 12

_January 2, 2014_

 _Kendall was sitting on the bed. He was alone. He was freezing cold. He pulled the blanket around him and just sat on the bed._

"I'm not going to pretend that some stranger is my best friend!" James yelled.

"No one has to know." Lucy said.

"I'm not going to do it. Jett isn't Kendall." James said.

"He can be." Lucy said.

"No he can't be! I'm not going to pretend that's Kendall!" James yelled.

Jett was listening to James and Lucy yelling. He walked in his room and climbed out the window.

"Jo knows." Dak said.

"You told her?" Logan asked

"Yeah. I told her Jett wasn't Kendall." Dak said.

"James still haven't texted me back." Logan said.

"Maybe he just needs to cool off." Dak said.

"He's gone." Lucy said.

"Where he went?" James asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to go look for him." Lucy said.

"I'll go with you." James said.

Jett was walking town. He didn't know where he was but he kept on walking.

Carlos went back to his home. James wouldn't talk to him now, all because James thinks he had something to do with Kendall's disappearance.

"I don't see him anywhere." Lucy said.

"He has to be somewhere." James said.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted Kendall back so when I found Jett, he looked liked Kendall and I thought that he could pretend to be Kendall. I just wanted to make you happy." Lucy said.

"I know why you did it." James said.

"Maybe we should go in a gas station and see if anyone saw him." Lucy said.

"Okay." James said. Lucy and James walked in a gas station.

"I'm going to the bathroom." James said.

"Okay." Lucy said and walked over to the clerk. Lucy walked outside the gas station and saw Jett running towards her.

"I took care of it." Jett said.

"What do you mean you took care of it? Take care of what?" Lucy asked. James walked outside.

"I see you found Jett." James said.

"Yeah. We should head home." Lucy said.

"You go ahead. I'm going for a walk." James said.

"James –" Lucy began.

"I'll be back later." James said.

Lucy sighed. "Okay." She and Jett walked away.

James walked to a bench and sat down. He missed Kendall everyday. He Someone found a body in the woods who the boy had blonde hair and went missing in 2007. The police are looking for whoever killed that Jacob kid.

Lucy and Jett walked back in the house.

"Where did you went?" Lucy asked.

"I wanted to make things better." Jett said.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy said.

"I took care of it." Jett said.

"What do you may by you took care of it?" Lucy said.

"Don't worry about it. Okay?" Jett said.

"Okay." Lucy said.

James got up from the bench and started heading home when he bumped into someone.

 **Hoped u liked it. What do you guys think Jett means when he said he took care of it? Who do you guys think James bumped into? Next chapter you guys will learn what Jett meant when he said he took care of it and you guys will see who James bumped into.**


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you mean you took care of it, Jett?" Lucy asked.

"I fixed it." Jett said.

"What did you fixed?" Lucy asked.

"I made things better." Jett said.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy said.

"You'll see." Jett said smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Lucy asked.

"You'll see." Jett said.

 _January 1, 2014_

" _I don't want to do this anymore." Carlos said._

" _Too bad. You're going to help me until I saw your done." The man said._

" _Why did you kill that Jacob kid?" Carlos asked._

" _It was his time to go." The man said._

" _You didn't had to kill him." Carlos said._

" _Quit whining. He wasn't the first and he certainly won't be the last." The man said._

" _You will get caught someday." Carlos said._

" _Oh yeah? If I do get caught you will be going down with me." The man said._

"Are you serious?" Camille asked.

"Yeah. Dak told me." Jo said.

"And you believed him?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, I do." Jo said.

"Then where is the real Kendall?" Camille asked.

"I have no idea." Jo said. "He also told me that he found that body in the woods."

"He found that body?" Camille asked.

"Yeah. The police are trying to find who killed that boy." Jo said.

"Hopefully they find the bastard who killed that boy." Camille said.

"Yeah, hopefully." Jo said.

"Carlos? You scared me." Dak said.

"Have you heard about that Jacob kid?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. It's terrible. Hopefully the police will find out who did it." Dak said.

"Yeah. So why are you here by the lake?" Carlos asked.

"Just something to do. What about you?" Dak asked.

"Just went for a walk." Carlos said.

"I see." Dak said.

"Yeah." Carlos said. "It's a nice day outside."

"Yeah." Dak said awkwardly.

"Do you know who found that body?" Carlos asked.

"Why?" Dak asked.

"Just wondering." Carlos said. "You know it's a shame he was stabbed 15 times then wax shot." Carlos said.

"Yeah. Wait, how would you know unless." Dak said.

"Unless what Dak?" Carlos said.

"Unless you killed him or knew who did it." Dak said.

"Well I didn't killed him, but I do know who did it. But you won't tell anyone." Carlos said, stabbing Dak and walked away.

James got up from the bench and started heading home when he bumped into someone.

"Dak? Are you okay? What happened?" James asked.

Dak was holding his stomach where he got stabbed.

"Who did this?" James said.

"It was" Dak said, falling to the ground.

"Dak!" James yelled, dialing 911.

"What happened?" Logan asked, running in the hospital.

"I bumped into him, heading home. He was holding his stomach, I asked who did this but before he could answer he fell to the ground." James said.

"Is he okay?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. The doctor's haven't came out and told me anything yet." James said.

"The cops needs to find out who did this." Logan said.

"Yeah. Whoever did this needs to pay." James said.

"I did what you told me to do." Carlos said.

"Good. Did you got rid of the evidence?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I did." Carlos said.

 **Hoped u liked it. What do you guys think Jett meant when he said he fixed it? Will Dak be okay? Next chapter someone starts to fill in the pieces. In a couple chapters something big will happen.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Who stabbed him?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." James said.

The doctor walked out and over to James and Logan.

"How is he?" Logan asked.

"The bleeding stopped but Dak slipped into a coma." The doctor said.

"Logan? Is everything okay?" Jo asked.

"Dak was stabbed." Logan said.

"What? Is he okay?" Jo asked.

"He slipped into a coma." Logan said.

"Do they know who stabbed him?" Jo asked.

"No, they don't. I guess James found him." Logan said.

"Where is James now?" Jo said.

"I have no idea. I think back to his place." Logan said.

 _April 20, 2012_

 _16 year old Kendall was trying to open the door._

" _It won't work." 17 year old Jacob said._

" _It got to." Kendall said, still trying to open the door._

" _It won't. You've been trying for at least an hour." Jacob said._

" _I almost got it." Kendall said. "I got it. " He said opening the door. But before he could get out the man pushed him down the stairs, making Kendall laying on his stomach. Jacob rushed over to Kendall._

" _Are you okay?" Jacob asked. Kendall didn't said anything, he just groan._

" _Go to your bed." The man told Jacob. "Now!" Jacob went and sat on his bed, but was watching the man and Kendall._

 _The man kicked Kendall in the stomach making him scream._

" _Leave him alone!" Jacob said, getting up and jumping on the man's back. The man shook Jacob off and grabbed Jacob by the arms._

" _Let go!" Jacob yelled. The man punched Jacob in the face and tied his arms up. The man grabbed duct tape and put it on Jacob's mouth. The man walked back over to Kendall and picked Kendall up and threw him on the bed punching him and kicking him over and over._

"So did you know that Kendall is actually Jett?" Jo said.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"I know you know. You was always good at finding the truth out." Jo said.

"Your not bad yourself." Lucy said. "I knew before James found out. "

"How?" Jo asked.

"I was coming home from work and I saw Jett so I convince him to pretend to be Kendall." Lucy said.

"Why would you do that?" Jo asked.

"Because I thought it would have been a good idea." Lucy said.

James went to the police station.

"May I help you?" The officer asked.

"I need to talk to Mr. Rocque. It's about Kendall Knight." James said.

"He's busy right now. Can you wait?" The officer asked.

"Yeah, I can wait." James said.

 _April 20, 2012_

 _Jacob sat on Kendall's bed. He was finally untied and didn't had duct tape on him anymore. The man left a minute ago. Every part of Kendall's body hurt. He couldn't move unless something hurt. Jacob was sitting beside Kendall._

Jett was flipping through the channels when there was a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door. He just stood at the door.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who was at the door? Why was James at the police station? Will Dak be okay? Next chapter you guys will find out if Kendall is alive or not.**


	15. Chapter 15

Logan was sitting in a chair beside Dak.

"You need to wake up. I promised I'm going to find out who did this to you." Logan said.

James was sitting in the waiting room at the police station.

Mr. Rocque walked over to James. "You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yeah." James said.

"Why don't we go in my office." Mr. Rocque said and walked in his office with James. "So, why did you needed to see me?"

"It's about Kendall Knight. He's really not Kendall." James said.

"Than who is he?" Mr. Rocque asked.

"His name is Jett Stetson. I really don't know much about him but maybe he knows where Kendall is." James said.

"Did Jett told you Kendall was alive?" Mr. Rocque said.

"No. But maybe Jett knows." James said.

"It's been 10 years since your friend went missing? Is that correct?" Mr. Rocque asked.

"Well, yeah." James said.

"Why are you so certain Jett knows where Kendall is?" Mr. Rocque said.

"Kendall has to be somewhere." James said.

"He could be anywhere. But finding him won't be so easy." Mr. Rocque said.

"What if Jett knows where he is?" James asked.

"I guess you could ask Mr. Stetson if he knows or bring him down here to the station and I'll taken to him." Mr. Rocque said.

"Okay. I can bring him to the station." James said.

"Okay. You can bring him in tomorrow so I can ask him some questions." Mr. Rocque said.

"Okay." James said.

Jett opened the door. "May I help you?"

"Are you Kendall Knight?" Carlos asked.

"Um, yeah. Why?" Jett said.

"I know you're not Kendall." Carlos said.

"And how do you know that?" Jett asked.

"Because I know." Carlos said.

"Who are you?" Jett asked.

"I'm Carlos. Where you came from?" Carlos said.

"I don't remember." Jett said.

"How did you escaped from your captor?" Carlos asked.

"How do you know I was kidnapped?" Jett asked.

"Because everyone knows." Carlos said and left.

"He's not going to go down there!" Lucy yelled.

"Maybe he knows where Kendall is!" James yelled.

Jett was in his room. Lucy and James was agruing. He was sitting on his bed.

"How could you go down there without telling me?" Lucy said.

"Like how you pretended Jett was Kendall." James said.

"I did it because I was protecting you." Lucy said.

The Next Day

James and Jett walked in the police station and in Mr. Rocque's office.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, Jett." Mr. Rocque said.

"Okay." Jett said.

"Was there anyone other kids with you?" Mr. Rocque asked.

"There was one but I got moved to another room." Jett said.

"What you mean by other room?" Mr. Rocque said.

"He took me to another room. I really don't know why. He said it was because I deserved it." Jett said.

"Do you know if Kendall Knight is alive or not?" Mr. Rocque asked.

"He's dead. The man killed him." Jett said. The truth was he did know where Kendall was and that Kendall is alive.

 **Hoped u liked it. Will Dak be okay? Why did Jett lied? Where's Kendall? Next chapter a secret is revealed and you guys will find out if Dak is okay or not.**


	16. Chapter 16

"So, how did it go?" Lucy asked James.

"Jett knew where Kendall was." James said.

"What?" Lucy said.

"Jett told officer Rocque that Kendall was dead." James said.

"I'm sorry James." Lucy said hugging James. James hugged Lucy back and started to cry. He wished Kendall was still alive, he missed his best friend so much.

"Did you stabbed Dak?" Logan asked Carlos.

"First you accused me of having something to do with Kendall's disappearance then you accused me of stabbing Dak." Carlos said.

"Did you stabbed him?" Logan asked.

"No, I didn't." Carlos said.

"I don't believe you." Logan said. "Just tell me the truth."

"I'm telling you the truth." Carlos said. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because Dak told me." Logan said.

 _30 minutes ago_

 _Logan was sitting in the waiting room. A doctor came out a few minutes later. Logan stood up._

" _How is he?" Logan asked._

" _He woked up, he's going to be fine." The doctor said. Logan went in Dak's room._

" _How you feeling?" Logan asked._

" _A little tired." Dak said. "Did they catch Jacob's killer yet?"_

" _No. Do you know his killer?" Logan asked._

" _No. But Carlos knows his killer." Dak said._

" _He knows?" Logan asked. "Do you know who stabbed you?"_

" _It was Carlos." Dak said._

" _Carlos stabbed you?" Logan asked._

" _Yeah." Dak said._

" _Have you told anyone yet?" Logan asked._

" _Not yet. A doctor is supposed to come back here soon." Dak said._

Lucy was in the kitchen with Jett.

"Where's James?" Jett asked.

"He's taking a shower. How did it go at the police station?" Lucy said.

"Alright I guess." Jett said.

"So, do you really know where Kendall was?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Jett said.

"You didn't mentioned it before." Lucy said.

"I know. No one really didn't asked." Jett said. James walked in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Nothing." Jett said.

"Dak told me you were the one that stabbed him. Why?" Logan said.

Carlos sighed. "Fine. I stabbed Dak but I had to." Carlos said.

"What do you mean you had to?" Logan asked. "Carlos why did you had to?"

 _May 8, 2004_

" _You can't tell anyone what I did. Understood?" The man said._

" _I understand." Carlos said._

" _Good. Now go before you get me caught." The man said._

"I had to protect him." Carlos said.

"Protect who?" Logan asked.

"I had to protect my father." Carlos said.

 _November 11, 2013_

" _You did a good job, son." Carlos's dad said._

" _Yeah." Carlos said._

" _I didn't think you would of kept it a secret. But you did." Carlos's dad said._

 **Hoped u liked it. You guys now know who that man is and why Carlos is helping him. Next chapter Jo tries to find out what's going on and where Kendall is.**


	17. Chapter 17

"What did your father do to Kendall?" Logan asked.

"I can't tell you." Carlos said. "You can't tell anyone."

"You know Dak is probably talking to the police right now, telling them who stabbed him. Why did you stabbed Dak?" Logan said.

"Because I had to. He made me." Carlos said.

"You need to tell the police." Logan said.

"I can't. He will put all the blame on me." Carlos said.

"Tell the police the truth, Carlos." Logan said.

"I – I can't." Carlos said.

"Yes you can." Logan said.

"No, I can't Logan." Carlos said and walked away.

Jett got out of the shower and dried off. The plan was falling apart. Everyone is finding out the truth. His home alone right now. He really doesn't want to be alone but at least he wasn't with that man. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels.

James walked in a couple hours later. Jett fell asleep with the TV on. James got a blanket and threw it on Jett, keeping him warm. Jett stirred a little bit but was still asleep.

Dak was laying in the hospital bed.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Logan asked.

"A little bit." Dak said. "The cops came and questioned me."

"Did you tell them who stabbed you?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I did." Dak said.

"Carlos' dad made him do it." Logan said.

"What?" Dak said.

"His dad made him stabbed you. And other things." Logan said.

"Is he going to tell the police?" Dak asked.

"I don't. That's why I already told the police." Logan said.

Lucy walked in the house and saw Jett sleeping on the couch. She walked in the bedroom.

"James?" Lucy asked.

"You're back." James said.

"Yeah. Why is Jett sleeping on the couch?" Lucy said.

"He was asleep when I got back." James said.

"Maybe we should wake him up." Lucy said.

"Let him sleep. He's fine." James said.

"Okay. I'm going to make some tea." Lucy said.

"Sure." James said.

"Okay." Lucy said and walked in the kitchen.

"I can't believe it." Camille said.

"I know but Dak will be fine." Jo said.

"Did you visited him?" Camille asked.

"Yeah I did." Jo said. "I should go. I'll talk to you later Camille." Jo said.

"Okay." Camille said.

Jo was walking home when she saw someone. She walked over to them.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Jo asked the boy. The boy didn't answered.

"Where you from?" Jo asked. The boy still didn't answered.

"What's your name?" Jo asked, still got no answer from the boy. "Why don't we go down to the police station." Jo said and walked away to the police station with the boy.

Jo walked in the police station with the boy. She stopped when she spotted someone.

"Carlos?" Jo said.

"Jo? What are you doing here?" Carlos asked.

"I found this boy looking lost." Jo said.

Carlos tooked a good look at the boy.

"Kendall?" Carlos said, surprised and shocked.

 **Hoped you liked it. What couples would you guys want to see? Should Carlos get in trouble for what he done? Next chapter someone finds out that Jett lied.**


	18. Chapter 18

Jett woked up. He got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. James walked in the kitchen.

"I see your finally awake." James said.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Jett asked.

"I'm not sure. You were sleeping when I got back." James said.

"Oh." Jett said.

"Do you want to order some pizza?" James asked.

"Sure. Can you get half pepperoni and half cheese pizza?" Jett asked.

"Yeah." James said.

"How's Dak doing?" Camille asked.

"They're going to release him tomorrow." Logan said.

"That's good. Did they find out who stabbed Dak?" Camille asked.

"Yeah. It was Carlos." Logan said.

"What?" Camille said. "Why would he stabbed Dak?"

"His dad made him do it." Logan said.

James and Jett was eating while playing UNO.

Lucy walked in. "What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"We're playing UNO. You want to play?" Jett asked Lucy.

"Come on Luce. We're starting a new game." James said.

"Okay. I'll play." Lucy said sitting in a empty chair at the table.

Logan walked in Dak's room.

"What's up?" Logan asked.

"Nothing, just bored of staying here." Dak said.

"They're going to release you tomorrow." Logan said.

"I know. I just wish they will release me today." Dak said.

"You need to rest." Logan said.

"I know. You know you could have been a doctor." Dak said.

"If I stayed in school, maybe. But I rather of been a dancer." Logan said.

Dak laughed. "I think you would have been a better doctor." Dak said.

"Yeah. I know more about being a doctor than dancing." Logan said.

"Kendall?" Carlos asked, surprised and shocked.

Jo looked at Kendall who just stood there shaking. After a few seconds Kendall ran out of the police station. Carlos sat there in shocked. Kendall was dead. He was dead. He couldn't be alive.

"Where did you find him?" Carlos asked.

"He was just wandering around. I'm going to go after him." Jo said.

"Don't. I'll go tell the police." Carlos said and walked away texting someone.

 **He's alive. Just ran out the police station. Haven't made it far. – Carlos.**

Carlos put his phone in his pocket and walked back but didn't saw Jo. She must've of went after Kendall. "Shit." Carlos ran out the police station chasing after Jo.

As soon as Carlos walked away, Jo left the police station searching for Kendall.

James walked out the house and started to walk when he stopped and spotted a boy running. He saw Jo running also. James caught up to Jo.

"Jo what's going on?" James asked.

"Kendall ran out the police station. I found him and brought him to the station. Carlos was at the police station but I don't know why." Jo said.

"Jett told Mr. Rocque that Kendall was dead." James said.

James and Jo caught up to Kendall and an older man who had a hold of Kendall.

"Let go of him." James said jumping on the man's back trying to get him to let go of Kendall. The man threw James down and let Kendall go. No one noticed that Jo was dialing 911. When the man let go of Kendall, Jo ran over to Kendall and hugged him. The man pulled out a gun and shot it and ran away.

"James!" Jo yelled. James fell to the ground.

 **Hoped u liked it. Will James be okay? Next chapter someone gets arrested and you guys will see a flashback how Jett and Kendall met.**


	19. Chapter 19

_August 11, 2004_

 _Kendall was sitting on a bed by himself. It's been a few months since he was here. He was staring at the wall when he heard the door opened. The man opened the door, carrying a boy, and threw him on the other bed. The man walked over to Kendall and grabbed him by the shirt, making Kendall jumped. The man pushed Kendall down punching and kicking him. After 45 minutes later the man stopped and left the room. The unconscious boy woked up a few minutes later._

" _W – Where am I?" The boy asked._

" _He's basement I think." Kendall said._

" _Where is he now?" The boy asked._

" _I don't know. He comes anytime throughout the day. What's your name?" Kendall said._

" _I'm Jett Stetson." Jett said._

" _I'm Kendall Knight." Kendall said._

 _Thanks next day the man opened the door and grabbed Jett punching him in the stomach and pushed him to the ground. After a while the man got off of Jett and left the room. Jett laid on the floor and started to cry. Kendall sat beside Jett and started to rub his back._

" _Does he do it often?" Jett asked._

" _Everyday." Kendall said._

Dak and Logan was about to walked out the hospital when doctor's rushed in with James on the stretcher. Jo ran in behind the doctors.

"Jo what's going on?" Dak asked.

"James was shot." Jo said.

"What?" Logan said. "What happened?"

"I went to the police station and Carlos was there. I don't know why he was there. I went there because there was a boy wandering around. Carlos said the boy was Kendall and then Kendall left the police station. I chased after him and a man had a hold of him. James came and jumped on the man. The man let go of Kendall and pushed James off. Then the man shot James and left." Jo said.

"Where's Kendall?" Dak asked.

"I don't know. He ran away when the cops and ambulance came. The cops are looking for him." Jo said.

"Does Lucy know that James is in the hospital?" Dak asked.

"No. I'll call her right now." Jo said.

Lucy was doing laundry when her phone started to ring. She answered it. She hung up the phone.

"Jett!" Lucy yelled.

"Yeah?" Jett asked, walking in the laundry room.

"We have to go to the hospital." Lucy said.

"Why?" Jett asked.

"James is in the hospital." Lucy said.

"What happened?" Jett asked.

"I don't know." Lucy said.

Jo was sitting in the waiting room when Lucy rushed in with Jett.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"James was shot." Jo said.

"What? Do they know who shot him?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." Jo said.

"Did you saw who shot James?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Jo said.

"And you haven't told the police?" Lucy asked.

"Not yet." Jo said.

"Your just going to let this person walked away?! While James could be dying!" Lucy yelled.

"You need to calm down Lucy." Dak said.

"Stay out of this Dak." Lucy said.

Jett was sitting in chair watching Lucy screaming at Jo. The cops came and warned Lucy to stop yelling or they will kicked her out. Lucy calmed down.

"Jett would you be willing to come down to the station and identify the man who kidnapped you?" The cop asked.

"S – Sure." Jett said.

"I'll stay here and make sure James will be okay." Lucy said.

"Okay." Jett said.

"I'll come with you." Logan told Jett. Logan and Jett left the hospital.

Carlos continued running looking for Kendall.

 **Hoped u liked it. Next chapter a secret is revealed and the search for Kendall continues.**


	20. Chapter 20

Jett and Logan was standing behind the glass with a couple cops and detectives.

"Can they see me?" Jett asked, looking at the line up.

"No they can't." A detective said. "Number one step forward." The detective said and number one stepped forward. "Is that him?"

"No." Jett said. After a few more guys step forward there was one left. "Number five step forward." The detective said and number five stepped forward. "Is that him?"

Jett looked at the man for a moment. He shocked everyone, the cops, detectives, and Logan. "No, that's not the man." Jett said.

"Are you sure?" The cop asked.

"It's not him." Jett said.

"Why are you lying? That's the guy!" Logan yelled.

"That's not him." Jett said.

Lucy was in the waiting room, waiting for a doctor to come out. Logan walked in the hospital.

"Where's Jett?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. He lied." Logan said.

"What you mean he lied?" Lucy said.

"He lied saying Carlos's dad wasn't the guy." Logan said.

"Well, maybe he wasn't the guy." Lucy said.

"He was the guy and Jett let him go." Logan said.

"How do you know he was, Logan?" Lucy asked.

"Hey." Dak said walking and sat beside Jo on the sidewalk.

"Did the doctors came out yet?" Jo asked.

"Not yet." Dak said.

"I don't understand." Jo said.

"What are you talking about?" Dak said.

"When I was at the police station and Kendall ran off, Carlos told me to stay but I didn't listen to him. Why would Carlos wanted me to stay at the police station?" Jo said.

"Because he had something to do with Kendall's disappearance." Dak said.

"What?" Jo said.

"Carlos's dad was the one that kidnapped Kendall and Jett." Dak said.

"What? Why will he do that?" Jo asked.

"I don't know." Dak said.

Jett was walking around. He stopped and spotted someone. "Surprise to see you here. You should thank me."

"For what?" The boy asked.

"The plan is getting ruined and it's all your fault." Jett said.

"What plan?" The boy said.

"Everyone thought I was you and now you're ruined everything!" Jett said.

"You tooked my life?" Kendall said.

"It's not your life anymore. You better leave, get out of town, and never return. Or else." Jett threatened.

"Or else what?" Kendall asked, afraid.

"I'll make sure you will never be heard of again." Jett said. "Now leave and never return."

Jo and Dak walked back in the hospital.

"Where's Lucy?" Jo asked.

"She went to the bathroom." Logan said. "She said she wasn't feeling that good."

"Have a doctor came out yet?" Dak asked.

"No. Not yet." Logan said. "Have you guys seen Jett?"

"He isn't here?" Dak said.

"No. I'm not sure where he went." Logan said. Jett walked in a few moments later.

"Where did you went?" Logan asked.

"Just for a walk." Jett said and sat down. Lucy walked back in the waiting room and waited for a doctor to come out.

A doctor came out. "James Diamond?" The doctor said.

"How is he?" Lucy asked.

"He's . . ." The doctor said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Will James be okay? Is Kendall going to listen Jett and leave? Next chapter you guys will find out if James is okay or not.**


	21. Chapter 21

A doctor came out. "James Diamond?" The doctor said.

"How is he?" Lucy asked.

"He's going to be fine. He's resting now." The doctor said.

Jett grabbed a tray from the cafeteria from the kitchen in the hospital.

"How you feeling?" Jett asked.

"Better." Lucy said. "Did you lied?"

"What?" Jett said.

"Did you let the man go?" Lucy asked.

"No." Jett said.

"Okay." Lucy said.

"Why would he lied?" Dak asked.

"I don't know." Logan said.

"So they just let the man go?" Dak said.

"Yeah." Logan said.

"Don't they evidence that he done it?" Dak asked.

"I don't know." Logan said.

Lucy walked in James room. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Better. My stomach still hurts a little bit." James said.

"The doctor said you should get some rest." Lucy said.

"Where's Kendall?" James asked.

"He ran when the cops came." Lucy said.

"You need to find him before he does." James said.

"The cops are looking for him." Lucy said.

"What if he finds Kendall?" James said.

"Hopefully he doesn't." Lucy said.

Dak and Jo was sitting on the sidewalk.

"So it's been a crazy few days." Jo said.

"Yeah, it has." Dak said.

Jo leaned in and kissed Dak. Dak deepened it.

James was laying on the hospital bed. He hopes the cops find Kendall and not that man. He hopes Kendall is safe now.

The cops was searching the area when they spotted something.

"There's a body over here!" One cop said.

"Who is it?" Another cop asked.

"I'm not sure. Have it DNA." The cop said.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"The cops found a body." Dak said.

"Whose was it?" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure. They doing DNA." Dak said.

"Have they found Kendall yet?" Logan said.

"I have no idea." Dak said.

2 hours later, at the hospital.

Carlos walked in the hospital with blood all over him and his hands.

"Carlos who's blood is that?" Logan asked. Carlos didn't answer.

"Carlos?" Logan said. "Who's blood is it?"

Dak walked over to Carlos and Logan and saw blood all over Carlos.

"Who's blood is that?" Dak asked Carlos.

Jo walked in. "The police just confirmed the body. What's going on?" Jo said.

Lucy was in James room when all of a sudden the machines started to go crazy. Lucy jumped up and press the call nurse button. The doctors pushed her out the room.

"Is everything okay?" Jett asked.

"I don't know." Lucy said.

"Why do you have blood all over you, Carlos?" Jo asked.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who's body did the cops found? What's going on with James? Why does Carlos have blood all over his body?**


	22. Chapter 22

_June 8, 2004_

 _It's been exactly one month since Kendall disappeared. Carlos knows where Kendall went. But he can't tell anyone. He helped his father kidnapped his best friend. His father told him they can spend more time with each other if he helped. That's all Carlos wanted to spend more time with his father. His parents got a divorce when he was 3 years old and his mom remarried when he was 5 years old. He didn't know why his parents got a divorce but his father said it was because his mother didn't on his father. Carlos didn't want to hurt Kendall, his father said he wouldn't hurt Kendall._

 _James prayed everyday for Kendall to return home safe and sound. After Kendall disappeared, James was a total mess. He cried every night and he barely ate the first week of Kendall's disappearance._

 _Logan wished the police would find Kendall. Logan noticed that James changed after Kendall disappeared. James would barely leave his house. He also noticed Carlos changed too._

And it only got worse as the years went on. Carlos avoided Logan and James as much as he could. If they found out what he done, he could lose his father forever. And Carlos didn't want to lose his father. He tried to visit Kendall but his father refused to let him visit Kendall.

James barely hung out with Carlos anymore. He will still hang out with Logan sometimes. He prayed and wished Kendall would come back.

Logan started to smoke when he was 15. He hung out with James sometimes but James refused to hang out with him if he was going to smoke.

The guys friendship fell apart little by little everyday for 10 years.

"Why did Carlos had blood all over him?" Jo asked.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell anyone." Logan said. "Who was the body that the police found?"

"A young boy. He's been dead for a while." Jo said. "It wasn't Kendall."

"What's going on?" Jett asked.

"I'm not sure." Lucy said.

"Will they ever find Kendall?" Jett asked.

"I don't know. The police are still searching." Lucy said.

Jett mumbled something so quiet that Lucy didn't hear him.

"What did you say?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing." Jett said.

"Okay." Lucy said. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Jett said and watched Lucy walked away. He hopes they don't find Kendall.

Carlos was at the police station. They kept on asking him why he had blood all over him and who's blood was it. Maybe it's time for Carlos to tell the truth of what happened.

"How's James?" Jo asked.

"The doctors said he will be fine. His body just rejected the first medicine they gave James." Lucy said.

"Do you know why Carlos had blood all over him?" Jo asked.

"No. Where is he now?" Lucy said.

"At the police station." Jo said.

Jett was sitting in a chair, staring at the TV. He really wasn't paying attention to the TV.

" _What are you doing? I told you leave!" Jett yelled._

" _I – I don't know where to go." Kendall said, terrified._

" _Leave town now and don't come back!" Jett said and pushed Kendall to the ground and stormed off. Kendall just sat on the ground, curled up in a ball. He didn't know where to go. He started to hear footsteps coming. He started to get up but someone grabbed him._

" _No one can save you now." Carlos's dad whispered in Kendall's ear making Kendall shivered and started to cry. He started to drag Kendall away when all of a sudden Carlos stepped in front of them._

" _Son you shouldn't be here." Carlos's dad said._

" _Let him go, dad." Carlos said, holding a gun._

" _Or what? Are you going to shoot your own father?" Carlos's dad said and laughed. "Your pathetic."_

" _Let him go." Carlos said and pointed the gun at his father. " I'm not going to help you anymore. You're sick."_

" _I'm sick?" Carlos's dad said and laughed._

" _Just let him go or I'll shoot you." Carlos said._

" _Then shoot me." Carlos's dad said._

" _I don't want to shoot you." Carlos said._

" _I knew you couldn't shoot me. You're a coward." Carlos's dad said._

 _Carlos pulled the trigger. Carlos's dad let go of Kendall and fell to the ground. Carlos was shaking, he just shot his dad in his side. Carlos ran over beside Kendall. Kendall was shaking._

" _It's going to be okay. I'm going to call for help." Carlos said. Kendall stopped shaking and got up and ran away. Carlos tried to go after Kendall but his father grabbed his leg._

" _Let go of me." Carlos said._

" _If you tell them what happened I'll bring you down with me." Carlos's dad said._

" _I don't care. I hate you. I wished I never helped you! All I wanted was to spend time with my father! But your not my father, you're a monster!" Carlos said and kicked his father and left his father laying on the ground._

"So why do you have blood all over you?" Mr. Rocque asked.

"It's time for me to tell the truth." Carlos said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Next chapter you guys will find out where Kendall is.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Why did you helped your father?" Mr. Rocque asked.

"I was eight. I just wanted to spend with my father. I know I should of told someone but then I wouldn't spend time with my father." Carlos said.

"Did you knew where your father kept Mr. Knight?" Mr. Rocque said.

"No, I didn't. I tried to find out a few times. I could never find out where my father kept Kendall. I tried to find where Kendall was so I could save him." Carlos said.

"Did you knew what your father had planned for Mr. Knight?" Mr. Rocque asked.

"If I did, I would of never helped my father." Carlos said. "Where is my father anyway?"

"He's at the hospital right now. But as soon as he gets released he's going to be arrested. You're not allowed to go visit him at the hospital either." Mr. Rocque said.

Jo and Dak was sitting in the waiting room. Lucy had to go to the bathroom for the 5th time today. Logan went home to take a shower. The doctors said James can be released today.

"Have the cops found Kendall yet?" Dak asked.

"Not yet. They're still looking for him. Hopefully they find him soon." Jo said.

"Yeah. Carlos's dad is here." Dak said.

"I thought they were going to arrest him?" Jo said.

"They will when he's released." Dak said.

"Good. He deserves to be in jail." Jo said.

"Yeah. He does." Dak said.

"Are they going to arrest Carlos too?" Jo asked.

"I have no idea." Dak said.

"I can't believe he helped his father." Jo said.

"Yeah. Maybe his dad threatened him or something." Dak said.

James was laying on the hospital bed, when he saw someone walked in.

"What are you doing here?" James asked. The person didn't answered. They walked over to James and grabbed the pillow underneath James head and put the pillow over James head. James tried to get the pillow off his head but he couldn't. He kept struggled trying to breathe but it wouldn't work. James kept struggling and struggling until he stopped. The man smiled and take the pillow off and walked away. James machine started to beep. Doctors rushed in but it was too late. James was dead.

Lucy walked out the bathroom and walked back in the waiting room.

"Have the doctors released James yet?" Lucy asked.

"Not yet." Jo said.

A doctor walked in the waiting room. Lucy stood up.

"How's James?" Lucy asked the doctor.

"I'm sorry. We did everything we could." The doctor said.

"What? He's dead? No, he can't be dead! He can't!" Lucy said and started to cry.

"Lucy." Jo said. "Lucy, come on wake up."

Lucy woked up crying. "He's dead."

"What are you talking about? James isn't dead." Jo said.

"The doctor said he was dead." Lucy said, crying.

"You just had a nightmare. James isn't dead." Dak said.

"It seemed so real." Lucy said.

"It's just a nightmare. The doctors said James will be released in a few. They are in there now getting ready to release him." Jo said.

"I'm going to get some food." Dak said.

"Okay." Jo said and Dak left.

"Is something going on with you two?" Lucy asked.

"We kissed. Lucy are you pregnant?" Jo asked.

"What?" Lucy said.

"Well, you had to go to the bathroom earlier because you didn't liked the smell of food earlier." Jo said.

"I don't know. I haven't took a test yet." Lucy said.

"I can go get you one." Jo said.

"You don't have to." Lucy said.

"They have a pharmacy here. I can get one here. Just stay here I'll be right back." Jo said and left.

Carlos was sitting in the interrogation room. He been in there all day. He didn't want to shoot his own father, but he needed to save Kendall. Mr. Rocque came back in the interrogation room.

"Do you know if your father kidnapped other kids?" Mr. Rocque sked.

"Yeah, he did. He killed about 18 boys." Carlos said.

"And why didn't you told the police or anything?" Mr. Rocque said.

"Because my father threatened me. He said if I told anyone then it will be my fault. I know I should of told someone but I was afraid of what my father might do to me." Carlos said.

Jo walked back in the waiting room and handed Lucy a bag.

"There's 6 pregnancy tests in there for you." Jo said.

"Thanks." Lucy said.

"No problem." Jo said.

Logan ran into the hospital "They found Kendall."

"Is he okay?" Jo asked.

"He's here at the hospital." Logan said.

"Carlos's dad is here too." Dak said.

"What?" Logan said.

"They going to arrest him when he gets released." Jo said.

"Good. He deserves to be in for the rest of his life." Logan said.

Lucy was in the bathroom waiting on the pregnancy tests. After a few minutes later. She looked at the tests. All the tests was positive. She was pregnant.

Kendall looked around the room. He was in the hospital, hooked to machines. He just wanted the nightmares to be over, but they might never be over.

 **Hoped u liked it. Should Carlos be arrested for helping his father? I'm not sure how long this story will be.**


	24. Chapter 24

James was laying in bed, when someone walked in.

"What are you doing here?" James asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Carlos said.

"I'm fine." James said.

"They arrested my father." Carlos said.

"He deserved it. He deserves to rot in prison." James said.

"They sentenced him life in prison without a chance of parole." Carlos said.

"Was you the one that shot him?" James asked.

"Yeah, I was. He had Kendall so I had to do something." Carlos said.

"Where's Kendall?" James asked.

"He's here at the hospital." Carlos said.

"How is he doing?" James said.

"I'm not sure." Carlos said. "I'm sorry. I wished I never helped my father."

"Why did you?" James asked.

"I just wanted to spend time with him and I was stupid that I couldn't see what he had planned." Carlos said.

"It wasn't your fault." James said.

"Yes it is. If I wouldn't of helped him then none of this would of happened." Carlos said.

"He would of still done it. He would of found another way to do what he did." James said.

Jett was walking towards a room. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Kendall had a tube in his nose to helped him breathe. Jett walked to Kendall and started to grabbed the tube but Kendall woked up and started freak out.

"You have to ruin everything!" Jett said. "Don't tell anyone I was in here." Jett said and left the room. Doctors rushed in Kendall's room to try and calmed him down.

Jett walked back in the waiting room.

"Where did you went?" Lucy asked.

"I had to go to the bathroom and I got lost." Jett said, lying.

"I'm glad you found your way back." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Where's everyone?" Jett said.

"Everyone else went home." Lucy said.

"Okay." Jett said.

The doctors had calmed Kendall down after a few minutes. Kendall was looking around when the doctors left. He was looking around to make sure Jett wasn't in the room. He sighed in relief when he didn't saw Jett. Kendall was terrified of Jett. He was terrified.

The doctors went in James room.

"Are you ready to leave Mr. Diamond?" The doctor said.

"Yeah. I'm ready." James said, getting off the bed.

"You will be prescribed with pain medication." The doctor said.

"Okay. How's Kendall?" James said.

"I'm not his doctor but I can go find out." The doctor said.

"Okay. Thanks." James said.

James walked in the waiting room. Lucy got up and hugged James.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Lucy said.

"Yeah." James said hugging Lucy back. They pulled away and sat down.

"Have you heard anything about Kendall?" James asked.

"He started to freak out a little bit ago and the doctors had to calmed him down but he's doing better now." Lucy said.

Logan walked in the waiting room.

"I see they released you." Logan said.

"Yeah. Carlos visited me earlier." James said.

"He did?" Logan said.

"Yeah. He said they arrested his father. His father got life in prison with no chance of parole." James said.

"Good. He deserves it." Logan said.

"Yeah. Carlos blames himself but I told him it wasn't his fault." James said.

"What?" Logan said. "He helped his father. He didn't had to but he did." Logan said.

"His father manipulate him." James said.

"How do you know that? Carlos could be lying." Logan said.

Carlos was listening to James and Logan talking. He wished he never helped his father but it was too late now.

Jett was going to head back to Kendall's room but doctors was in there. After a few minutes they left and Jett snuck in Kendall's room. He walked over to Kendall. He was going to make Kendall pay for ruining the plan.

 **Hoped u liked it. Should Logan forgive Carlos? What does Jett have planned?**


	25. Chapter 25

Jett was watching Kendall sleeping. He walked over to Kendall when someone walked in.

"What are you doing in here?" Jo asked.

"I was just seeing how he was doing." Jett said.

"You shouldn't be in here right now. Neither of us. Come on let's go." Jo said.

"I can stay for a minute." Jett said.

"No, I really don't think you should." Jo said.

"Why not?" Jett said getting a little angry but Jo didn't noticed Jett getting angry.

"He needs to get some rest." Jo said.

"Okay." Jett said and glared at Kendall before leaving with Jo.

Jo and Jett walked back in the waiting room. Jett went and started to watch TV.

"Where were you guys?" Lucy asked.

"I found Jett in Kendall's room." Jo said.

"He was probably just visiting Kendall." Lucy said.

"I'm not that sure." Jo said.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know if Jett was actually telling the truth." Jo said.

"Jett been through a lot of stuff." Lucy said.

"I know that but something seems off." Jo said.

"Drop it, Jo. Just leave Jett alone." Lucy said and walked over to Jett. Dak walked over to Jo.

"What was that about?" Dak asked.

"I told Lucy something seems off about Jett." Jo said.

"What do you mean?" Dak said.

"I think Jett is up to something." Jo said.

James was looking at a magazine. The doctors told him he should go home and get some rest but he refused to go home until he gets to see Kendall.

Carlos saw Jo and Dak kissing. Dak walked away a few moments later.

"Carlos." Jo said surprised.

"So you and Dak are dating?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. I was going to tell you." Jo said. "I just didn't want you to get upset or anything."

"I'm not upset. I'm happy for you, Jo." Carlos said.

"Thanks Carlos." Jo said.

"Jett." Lucy said.

"Yeah?" Jett said.

"Why was you in Kendall's room?" Lucy asked.

"I was just seeing how he was doing." Jett said.

"You know you weren't supposed to be in there." Lucy said.

"I know. I just wanted to see how he was doing." Jett said.

"Okay. But next time wait until a doctor comes and say we can visit him." Lucy said.

"Okay." Jett said.

"I know your angry at me." Carlos said.

"Why did you helped him?" Logan asked.

"I was young. I just wanted to spend time with my father." Carlos said.

"I'm not going to feel sorry for him. He deserves to be in jail." Logan said.

"I know." Carlos said.

"I'm not going to forgive you either. You helped him. You didn't had to but you did." Logan said.

"I know I didn't had to but my father threatened me." Carlos said.

"I'm still not going to forgive you." Logan said and walked away.

 **Hoped u liked it. Should Jett be trusted? Should Carlos be forgiven? Next chapter the guys visits Kendall and something happens.**


	26. Chapter 26

"I don't know if Jett can be trusted." Jo said.

"What do you mean?" Dak said.

"He was in Kendall's room and said he was just visiting him but I think he got angry when I told him he wasn't allowed in the room." Jo said.

"Did you tell Lucy?" Dak asked.

"Yeah. And she told me to leave it alone. Jett been through stuff." Jo said.

"Jett might have been through stuff but so have Kendall." Dak said.

"Yeah, I know. Carlos knows we're dating." Jo said.

"You told him?" Dak said.

"No. He found out. He said he was happy." Jo said.

"Okay." Dak said.

"Any news yet?" James asked.

"Not yet." Lucy said.

The doctor came out.

"Can we go see him?" James asked.

"Only 2 people at a time." The doctor said.

"You go. I can stay here. Maybe you should take Logan with you." Lucy said.

"Okay." James said.

James and Logan walked in Kendall's room.

"This just feels weird." Logan said.

"Yeah." James said. It was silent. The only thing you could hear in the room was the machine Kendall was hooked up to.

"So did you forgive Carlos?" James said, breaking the silence.

"No and I'm not going to." Logan said.

"It wasn't his fault." James said.

"Just drop it James." Logan said.

"No. You should forgive Carlos. It wasn't his fault." James said.

"Yes it was his fault. Now just drop it." Logan said.

"It wasn't his fault." James said.

"Let's not talk about this right now." Logan said.

"Can I go visit Kendall?" Jett asked.

"Okay. I'm going to the bathroom. Will you be okay by yourself?" Lucy said.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Jett said.

"Okay. Come back in 15 minutes okay?" Lucy said.

"Okay." Jett said and walked to Kendall's room.

"Where's Jett?" Jo asked.

"He went to visit Kendall." Lucy said.

"By himself?" Jo asked.

"He's fine." Lucy said.

"I'm going go find Dak." Jo said, lying.

"Okay." Lucy said. Jo walked away. She didn't trust Jett to be alone with Kendall. She walked to Kendall's room.

Jett walked in Kendall's room and smiled. He could do the plan now since no one else was in here. He walked over to Kendall. Jett looked at the machine and looked back at Kendall. Jett ripped the IV out of Kendall's arm, making Kendall wake up all of a sudden.

"Don't make a sound." Jett said and shut the machine off.

Jo walked in Kendall's room, shocked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jo said, running to Jett and pushing the call button.

"Let go of me." Jett said. Doctors rushed in pushing Jo and Jett out of Kendall's room. The doctors plugged the machine back in and put Kendall's IV back.

"What the hell was you doing?" Jo said.

"Nothing." Jett said.

"It wasn't nothing! You could of killed Kendall!" Jo said.

"He deserves it!" Jett said and walked away angry. Jo couldn't believe Jett. She has to make sure Jett stays away from Kendall or Jett could try to kill Kendall again.

 **Hoped u liked. Should Lucy listen to Jo about Jett? Next chapter Lucy's secret comes out.**


	27. Chapter 27

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Jett can't go back in Kendall's room, alone." Jo said.

"Why?" Lucy said.

"Because he tried to kill Kendall." Jo said.

"Jett didn't try to kill Kendall." Lucy said.

"I saw him. He needs to stay away from Kendall." Jo said.

"He's allowed to visit Kendall if he wants. You leave Jett alone." Lucy said and walked away.

"What was that about?" Dak asked walking over to Jo.

"Jett tried to kill Kendall." Jo said.

"What?" Dak said.

"I tried to tell Lucy and she got angry." Jo said.

"Why would Jett try to kill Kendall?" Dak asked.

"I don't know. Jett said he deserves it." Jo said.

"Did you tell the doctors?" Dak said.

"No. They're still in Kendall's room." Jo said.

"Lucy, are you okay?" James asked.

"Jo is making stuff up." Lucy said.

"Why is she making stuff up?" James said.

"I don't know." Lucy said.

August 23, 2004

 _Jett was playing with some cards. "Let's play some cards." Jett said._

" _I don't want to play any cards." Kendall said._

" _Fine." Jett said throwing the cards everywhere. He got up and threw a piece of metal hitting Kendall with it._

" _Why did you hit me with a piece of metal?" Kendall said._

" _Next time you're going to play cards. Or else." Jett said. It wasn't the first time Jett hurt Kendall._

 _August 13, 2004_

 _Kendall was sitting on the bed. The man and Jett came back from somewhere, he really doesn't know where. The man left._

" _What happened? Where did he took you?" Kendall asked._

" _Just outside. Let's play a game." Jett said._

" _I don't want to play a game right now. We should get some sleep." Kendall said, laying down._

 _Jett looked at Kendall angry. He got up and punched Kendall in the stomach. "We're playing a game. Now! Or else." Jett said._

" _Or else what?" Kendall asked, holding his stomach._

 _Jett pushed Kendall off the bed and started to punch and kick Kendall. After a couple minutes, Jett stopped._

" _Game time." Jett said. Kendall slowly nodded. His whole body hurt. Kendall was tired. He wanted just to get some rest, well try to. But he might be able to tonight._

 _If Jett wanted to play a game but Kendall didn't want to, Jett would get angry and punched, kicked, or throw something at Kendall. Then Kendall wouldn't sleep that night._

Jett was furious with Jo. She had to ruin his plan. Jett did thought of something. He walked over to Lucy.

"Jo hurt my arms when she pushed me out of Kendall's room. I just wanted to see how he was doing." Jett said.

"What did she do to your arms?" Lucy asked.

"She grabbed them and twisted my arms. They hurt." Jett said.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." Lucy said and walking over to Jo and slapped her across the face.

"What the hell was that?" Jo said.

"Stay away from Jett." Lucy said.

"I didn't do anything to him." Jo said.

"You grabbed his arms and twisted them." Lucy said.

"I didn't twisted his arms. I did grabbed his arms trying to get him away from Kendall. He tried to kill Kendall and you think I'm lying. I'm not lying. I saw Jett trying to Kendall. He needs to stay away from Kendall. Jett needs to get help." Jo said.

"Your lying." Lucy said. "You need to stay away from Jett."

"He needs help. Lucy he shouldn't stay with you especially since your pregnant." Jo said.

James was sitting in the waiting room. Lucy is upset with Jo but he doesn't know why. He saw Lucy walked over to Jo and slapped her. He walked and stopped.

"Your pregnant?" James said.

"Yeah." Lucy said. "I just found out not that long ago."

"Lucy why did you slapped Jo?" James said.

"She's lying." Lucy said.

"About what?" James asked.

"She's just making stuff up." Lucy said.

"Why do you have a red mark on your face?" Logan asked.

"Lucy slapped me because she doesn't believe me. Jett tried to kill Kendall. I tried to tell Lucy but I guess Jett told her I twisted his arms." Jo said.

"Why will he tried to kill Kendall?" Logan said.

"He said Kendall deserves it. We need to keep Jett away from Kendall." Jo said.

"We need to go to the police." Logan said.

"I need to tell you you're the father." Lucy said.

"What?" Dak said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Sorry I didn't upload yesterday I had my graduation which took all day to get ready for it and I didn't got back until late. You guys know who the father is of Lucy's baby. Should Jett get help? Did Jo twisted Jett's arms?**


	28. Chapter 28

Jett was placing back and forth. He was furious with Jo. She had to ruin everything! His plan was ruin now.

"What? I - I'm the father?" Dak said.

"Yeah." Lucy said.

"Does anyone else know?" Dak said.

"No." Lucy said.

James couldn't believe it. Lucy was pregnant. He's going to be a was excited but also nervous. Logan walked over to James.

"How well do you know Jett?" Logan asked.

"Why?" James said.

"Jo told me Jett tried to kill Kendall." Logan said.

"What?" James said.

"Jett needs help and Lucy won't listen to Jo." Logan said.

"Lucy we need to talk." James said.

"What's up?" Lucy said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" James said.

"How did you found out?" Lucy asked.

"Logan told me." James said.

"I should of told you Dak is the father. I'm sorry I lied to you." Lucy said.

"What? Dak is the father?" James said.

"You didn't know? Then what was you talking about?" Lucy said.

"Jett tried to kill Kendall. I think Jett needs to get help." James said.

"Did Jo told Logan that? Jo is lying." Lucy said.

"I want Jett out of my house by tonight." James said.

"Where is he supposed to go? He has no where else to go." Lucy said.

"I'll give him enough money to stay somewhere else." James said.

"He's not leaving. He's staying with me." Lucy said.

"Then you can leave too." James said.

"What?" Lucy said.

Carlos was sitting in the waiting room away from everyone. Logan won't forgive. He wished he never helped his dad. He saw James crying.

"James? Is everything okay?" Carlos asked.

"Lucy cheated on me. She's going to have Dak's baby." James said.

"I'm sorry James." Carlos said.

"There's something I need to tell you." Dak said.

"What is it?" Jo said.

"Lucy's pregnant with my baby." Dak said.

"What?" Jo said.

"I'm sorry. But we had sex before me and even started dating." Dak said.

"Just leave me alone." Jo said.

"I'm so sorry." Dak said, walking away.

Jett snuck in Kendall's room. Kendall was going to pay. Jett walked over to Kendall's bed. Kendall woked up once again to Jett in his room. Kendall was terrified. Kendall was trying to press the call button but Jett grabbed Kendall's arm and twisted it back. Kendall screamed in pain. Jett punched Kendall in the face and walked over to the medicine cabinet and got a bottle of pills and walked back over to Kendall's bed and began dumping the pills in Kendall's mouth, making Kendall started to choke.

"Swallow the damn pills." Jett said. Jett didn't noticed someone barging in until someone grabbed him. James grabbed Jett. Jett tried to struggle but James was stronger than Jett. Lucy rushed in.

"What the hell are you doing? Let him go!" Lucy said, yelling at James.

"He's trying to kill Kendall." James said.

"Let him go James." Lucy said.

"I'm not letting him go." James.

"Let go of my brother." Lucy said.

"Y - Your brother?" James said, shocked.

Doctors started to rushed in when all of a sudden Kendall's machine started to beep like crazy.

"Kendall!" James yelled, letting go of Jett and running over to Kendall. But doctors was pushing James out the room, along with Lucy and Jett.

 **Hoped u liked. Sorry it tooked me a week to upload. I started working so I won't be able to post everyday. I'll try to post twice a week. You guys know why Lucy thinks Jett isn't trying to kill Kendall. Should Jett be arrested or get help? Should Logan forgive Carlos?**


	29. Chapter 29

It was silent. James was sitting in the waiting room. A doctor came out a few minutes later.

"How is he?" James asked, getting up from his seat.

"He has a broken arm now, but we gave him some pain medicine for it. He's resting now." The doctor said.

"When can he leave?" James asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure. Probably be a couple weeks at least." The doctor said.

"What's going to happen to Jett?" James said.

"He's going to be sent to an instition where he'll get help and get better. But he will have a restraining order againist him. He won't be allowed to go near Mr. Knight." The doctor said. "You can visit him here in a few hours."

A few hours later

Kendall woked up and looked around. He didn't saw Jett. He sighed in relief. Everytime he woked up, Jett would be there. In the room. He just wanted to go home. But he can't.

"Hey." Jo said. "How you doing?"

"I'm okay, I guess." James said.

"I know you're not the father. Dak told me he was." Jo said.

"I don't understand it. Why did she cheated on me? We been together for 3 years." James said.

"I know." Jo said. "So what's going to happen to Jett?"

"They're going to send him to an instition and he has a restraining order. He can't go around near Kendall anymore." James said.

"Good." Jo said. "I can't believe Jett and Lucy are brother and sister."

"I know. It's like I don't even know her." James said.

"You cah't take him away." Lucy said.

"We have no choice." A doctor said.

"No choice? He didn't do anything!" Lucy said.

"It's for the best. He's going to get help." The doctor said.

James walked out and Lucy sitting on the steps. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"This is your fault." Lucy said.

"My fault? This isn't my fault!" James said, standing up angry. "Jett tried to kill Kendall several times! He needs help Lucy!"

"He doesn't need! Your the one that needs help!" Lucy yelled.

"What?" James said.

"Look around James! This isn't fucking Wonderland! This is reality! I'm done pretending!" Lucy said.

"What are you talking about?" James asked. _'Kendall isn't real.' That sentenced popped back in his head. But Kendall had to be real. He saw Kendall. So what was Lucy talking about? And why did Carlos told him Kendall wasn't real?_

"Open your damn eyes, James!" Lucy yelled.

 _'Kendall isn't real.' The sentence was replaying over and over._ James couldn't take it anymore. He ran.

Logan walked out the hospital and saw James ran.

"Where is he going?" Logan asked.

"I have no idea." Lucy said.

James kept on running until he reached the park. The park he hasn't been at since the day Kendall disappeared. He looked around the abandoned park.

 _July 11, 2011_

" _I'm worried about James." Logan said._

" _Is he still doing it?" Carlos asked._

" _Yeah. I told Lucy what happened." Logan said._

" _How she take it?" Carlos asked._

" _Alright. She was surprised at first." Logan said._

" _Maybe we try and get help." Carlos said._

" _I don't know if he'll accept it." Logan said._

 _"He needs to know the truth." Carlos said._

 _"And we'll tell him when he's ready." Logan said._

 **Hoped u liked it. What do you guys think Lucy was talking about? What do you think Carlos and Logan was talking about? I don't know if you guys heard or not, but Christina Grimmie was shot and killed the other day. I'm so sad and heartbroken. She didn't deserved it. Rip Christina Grimmie.**


	30. Chapter 30

James was sitting on the bench. He was staring at the water. He doesn't know how long he has been staring at the water, but it started to pour down rain. He got up from the bench and headed back to the hospital.

"What did you say to him?" Logan asked.

"I told him I was done pretending. He needs to know the truth Logan." Lucy said.

"I know but I'm worried about him." Logan said.

"So am I." Lucy said. "That's why he needs to know the truth."

James walked back in the hospital. He sighed and sat down.

"Hey. Where were you?" Jo asked.

"I went to the park and it started to rain." James said.

"The park? How was it?" Jo said.

"It was strange kind of." James said.

 _July 20, 2011_

 _"We need to tell James." Carlos said._

 _"We can't." Logan said._

 _"He needs help." Carlos said._

 _"I know he does. But we can't tell him. Not now at least." Logan said._

 _"Then when will we tell him?" Carlos said._

 _"When he's ready." Logan said._

A couple weeks later

Everyone been in and out of the hospital. Dak barely comes anymore. Logan still won't forgive Carlos. Lucy visited Jett at the instition everyday. Jo was avoiding Lucy and Dak at all costs. And James was just waiting for Kendall to be released from the hospital. The doctors said Kendall could be released today.

Lucy walked in the instition in the visitor's room.

"When can I leave?" Jett asked.

"Soon. You just need to cooperate with the doctors here." Lucy said.

"But I hate it here." Jett said.

"I know. Just cooperate and you can get out very soon." Lucy said.

"When I get out can I visit Kendall?" Jett said.

"No. The cops put a restraining order againist you. But I'm trying to get the restraining order dismissed." Lucy said.

"Do you think things will ever go back to normal?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." James said.

"There's something I need to tell you. I need to tell you the truth." Carlos said.

"What are you talking about?" James said.

"Carlos don't." Logan said.

"He needs to know the truth." Carlos said.

"The truth? What are you guys talking about?" James said.

"Sometimes you see things that aren't there." Carlos said.

"What?" James said.

"You have hallucinations. Some things you think are real are not." Logan said.

 _'Kendall isn't real.' There was that voice again. James shook his head. Kendall is real. He has to be._

"You guys are lying." James said.

"We're not lying James." Logan said.

"No you're lying." James said and ran out the hospital.

"I told you to wait until he was ready." Logan said.

"He was going to find out sooner or later." Carlos said.

"He wasn't ready." Logan said.

"He needed to know the truth." Carlos said.

James was walking back to the hospital when he stopped and saw something.

"Oh my god." James said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Was James ready to know the truth? Should Jett's restraining her be dropped and should he be allow to visit Kendall? What did James see? Next chapter you guys will know what James saw.**


	31. Chapter 31

James was walking back to the hospital when he stopped and saw something.

"Oh my god." James said. He looked at the person and the person disappeared.

"You shouldn't of told him." Logan said.

"He needed to know the truth." Carlos said.

"He wasn't ready." Logan said.

"He was going to find out sooner or later." Carlos said.

"But he wasn't ready." Logan said.

"Yes he was. You just didn't wanted him to know the truth." Carlos said.

Jo was confused. Why did James ran out the hospital? She saw James come back in 15 minutes later.

"James? Is everything okay?" Jo asked.

"Y - Yeah." James said.

"You sure?" Jo said.

"Yeah. I just need to go talk to someone." James said, walking away.

"Okay." Jo said confused.

Dak walked in the hospital.

"Jo can we talk?" Dak asked.

"I don't think right now is a good time." Jo said.

"It's been 2 weeks." Dak said.

"You're having Lucy's child." Jo said.

James walked over to Carlos.

"Why did you say it?" James asked.

"Say what?" Carlos asked.

"You told me Kendall wasn't real. That he was just part of my imagination. Why did you say that?" James said.

Carlos didn't said anything. He just stayed quiet.

"Carlos, why did you told me that wasn't real?" James said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Next chapter will be longer. Why do you guys think Carlos told James, Kendall wasn't real? Should Jo forgive Dak? Is Kendall real? Or just part of James imagination? Next chapter you guys will finally out the truth. If Kendall's real or just part of James imagination. And there will be a flashback.**


	32. Chapter 32

_July 8, 2011_

 _Jett was sitting on the bed, bored. He looked around the room. Kendall was still sleeping. Jett got up from the bed and walked over to Kendall and kicked him out the bed. Kendall woked up and found himself on the floor._

 _"It's game time." Jett said._

 _"I don't want to play any games." Kendall said, getting off the floor and getting back on the bed. Jett pushed Kendall out of the bed and started kicking and punching Kendall. Jett stopped after a few minutes. He then grabbed a piece of rope and started to choke Kendall. Kendall tried to pushed Jett away. Jett stopped after a few seconds. Kendall was able to breathe again._

 _"Game time." Jett said. Kendall sighed and nodded his head. He hated game time._

 _After a few hours of game time. Kendall climbed back to bed._

 _"What are you doing?" Jett asked._

 _"I'm going to bed. I'm tired." Kendall said._

 _"No you're not." Jett said._

 _"Yes I am. I'm tired." Kendall said._

 _Jett picked up a piece of metal and threw it at the back of Kendall's head making him get knockout._

 _Kendall woked to his head and realised he was tied up. He tried to break free but it was no use. Jett was smiling and passing some playing cards out._

 _'We're playing goldfish." Jett said._

 _"Untie me." Kendall said._

 _"No. We're playing goldfish!" Jett yelled._

 _"I don't want to play." Kendall said._

 _"We're playing goldfish!" Jett yelled louder. Jett kicked Kendall in the stomch and punched him in the face._

James walked over to Carlos.

"Why did you say it?" James asked.

"Say what?" Carlos asked.

"You told me Kendall wasn't real. That he was just part of my imagination. Why did you say that?" James said.

Carlos didn't said anything. He just stayed quiet.

"Carlos, why did you told me that Kendall wasn't real?" James said.

"Because I was trying to protect Kendall." Carlos said.

"What do you mean protecting him?" James said.

"I thought if I told you Kendall wasn't real then you would stop looking for him." Carlos said.

"He's my best friend!" James yelled.

"He wasn't your best friend! He hated you!" Carlos said.

"What?" James said. "He didn't hated me."

"You knew all along where he was James. But you didn't do a damn thing to save him." Carlos said.

"I didn't knew where he was. If I did I would of saved him." James said.

"You don't get it. Do you James? I was trying to protect Kendall from you." Carlos said and walked away.

Jett was sitting in a room. He began drawing a picture. A doctor walked in a few minutes later.

"It's time to eat." The doctor said.

"I'm not hungry." Jett said.

"What are you drawing?" The doctor asked. Jett picked up the picture and showed it to the doctor. The doctor stood there shock.

"Who is it supposed to be?" The doctor asked.

"For a very good friend." Jett said smiling.

"What is it Dr. Richards?" Dr. Jones asked.

"I think Mr. Stetson should be prescribed with new medicine." Dr. Richards said.

"And why's that?" Dr. Jones said.

"Look at the picture he drew." Dr. Richards said, handing Dr. Jones the picture.

"Is that supposed to be that Kendall Knight kid?" Dr. Jones asked.

"It is." Dr. Richards said.

Logan walked over to James.

"How you doing?" Logan asked.

"Carlos told me he was trying to protect Kendall from me." James said.

"And you believe him? He's lying James. He helped his dad and lied." Logan said.

"Yeah but he was young." James said.

"Why are you defending Carlos?" Logan said.

"Because he's my best friend." James said.

"Fine. If your still going to be friends with him then we won't be friends anymore." Logan said and walked away.

"Dr. Richards Mr. Stetson is missing." Dr. Jones said.

"What do you mean he's missing?" Dr. Richards said.

"He escaped. We need to find him immedietly." Dr Jones said.

Jett was going to finish what he started. And this time he will make Kendall pay.

 **Hoped u liked it. Is Carlos lying? Should James still be friends with Carlos? Why does Jett want to make Kendall pay? Did Kendall actually hated James?**


	33. Chapter 33

"I'm here to see my brother." Lucy said.

"Your brother is missing." Dr. Jones said.

"What? Where did he went?" Lucy said.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Mr. Jones said. "Do you know where he could of went?"

"Maybe back to the hospital. He talked about visiting Kendall once he out." Lucy said.

"Anywhere else he might of went?" Mr. Jones said.

"I really don't know." Lucy said.

Kendall looked around the room. He just wants to leave. He hated the hospital, but it was better than staying with him.

 _May 20,2004_

 _Kendall was staring at the wall. He just wants to go home. He missed his friends and family. He wonders if he will ever see them again. Kendall wished he was home._

James was in the waiting room.

"Lucy?" James said.

"Have you seen Jett? He's missing." Lucy said.

"What do you mean he's missing?" James said.

"He escaped." Lucy said.

James ran in Kendall's room, followed by Lucy. James went in Kendall's room and didn't see Jett anywhere. But he also didn't see Kendall.

"Where is he?" James said.

"I - I don't know." Lucy said.

A doctor walked in. "You two shouldn't be in here." The doctor said.

"Kendall's gone." James said.

"He's not gone. He got moved to another room." The doctor said.

"He got moved? But wasn't he supposed to leave soon? " Lucy said.

"He's not leaving anytime soon." The doctor said.

"What?" James said.

"He's going to be sent to another hospital." The doctor said.

"What do you mean a other hospital?" James said.

"It's to help him get better and talked to someone." The doctor said.

Jett couldn't go to the hospital because that's probably where everyone was. He decided to go somewhere else. He will get his revenge on Kendall. He has to think of the perfect plan that will work.

"Do you where he is?" James asked.

"No I don't. I know he wanted to talked Kendall when he got out. But he's not here." Lucy said.

"They better find him. He better not go near Kendall." James said.

Someone walked in the hospital with a black hoodie on. But no one knew that person had a gun until it was too late.

 **Hoped u liked it. Where do you guys think Jett is? Who do you guys think the person was with the gun? Next chapter you guys will find out who had the gun and who the person is.**


	34. Chapter 34

_1 hour earlier_

 _Carlos was walking around town. He wants to make things right with everyone. He walked in his father's house. He knows he shouldn't but he has to get something. He grabbed the object and left._

Jett thought of the perfect plan. He smiled and walked away to do his plan.

James was watching the front doors and was pacing back and forth.

"You need to calm down." Logan told James.

"Thought you weren't going to talk to me?" James said.

"I didn't say I'll stop talking to you. I just said we're not friends anymore." Logan said.

"Jett is missing. He could be anywhere." James said.

"How did he escaped?" Logan said.

"I don't know. But they better find him soon." James said.

"Where is he?" Jo asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Lucy said.

"Your brother, Jett." Jo said.

"I have no idea." Lucy said.

"I think you're lying." Jo said.

"I'm not lying." Lucy said.

"I don't trust you or your brother." Jo said and walked away.

1 hour later

Someone walked in the hospital with a black hoodie on. But no one knew that person had a gun until it was too late.

"Have they found Jett yet?" Jo asked.

"Not yet. But they better soon." James said.

"What was that?" Jo said.

"I didn't hear anything." James said. Then he heard something. Something like a gun shot? "It sounded like a gun going off."

Logan walked over. "They're evacuating everyone out of the hospital." Logan said.

"What about the patients?" Jo said.

"I don't know. But someone has a gun." Logan said.

"Who has a gun?" James asked.

"We need to leave now." Logan said leaving the hospital with Jo and James.

It was chaos outside the hospital. Police was inside searching for the person with the gun. Doctors was inside blocking the windows and doors with patients inside.

Lucy was looking around. She had a bad feeling it was Jett that has a gun. Wasn't the first time he had a gun. She felt someone tapped her shoulder which made her jumped and turned around. She looked at the person in a hoodie in surprised.

"J - Jett? What are you doing here?" Lucy whispered.

"What's going on?" Jett asked.

"Police are searching the hospital because someone has a gun inside. Wait, if you're here, then who's inside with the gun?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." Jett said.

"You need to leave Jett. The cops are still looking for you. Go." Lucy said.\

"But - " Jett began.

"Just go before they catch you." Lucy said. Jett nodded and left. Lucy walked over to James.

"Do they know who's inside with a gun?" Lucy asked.

"It's Carlos." James said.

 **Hoped u liked it. What do you guys think Carlos has planned? Should Lucy turned in Jett? Will James and Logan ever be friends again?**


	35. Chapter 35

"Why do Carlos have a gun?" Lucy asked.

"I have no idea." James said.

Jett snuck in the hospital. It was easier to do since it was chaos. He walked in Kendall's room, but Kendall wasn't in there. Jett walked out the room and was looking around.

"Why do Carlos have a gun?" James asked.

"I don't know." Logan said.

"Where did he even get a gun?" James said.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me all these questions?" Logan said.

"I don't know." James said.

"Hey." Dak said.

"Dak? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I'm seeing what's going on." Dak said.

"It's just chaos." Lucy said.

"Yeah, it is." Dak said.

Carlos didn't want to do this. But he had to. He tooked a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

Everyone got silent outside. They heard a gunshot. People was crying and screaming. Cops rushed in the hospital and searched the hospital. They walked in a room and found a body on the floor.

Everyone was watching the front doors. Paramedics came out with someone on the stretcher.

 _"No one knows?" The person asked._

 _"No one knows." Jett said._

 _"Good. Now don't let anyone see you." The person said._

 _"Okay." Jett said._

 _"You better not betray me like my own son did." Carlos' dad said._

 _"I won't, I promise." Jett said. "How did you get out of jail anyway?"_

 _"I was never in jail. They got the wrong guy. Now don't tell anyone you saw me. I did got you out of that insane place." Carlos' dad said._

"Mr. Stetson didn't escaped someone let him out." Mr. Richards said.

"Who let him out?" Jones said.

"I don't know. But we need to find Mr. Stetson asap." Richards said.

Kendall was all alone in the room. The doctor and was susposed to come back but never did. All of a sudden Kendall saw his door opened and last thing he remember was a gunshot going off.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who do you think the body was? Why did Carlos had a gun? Why is Jett working with Carlos' dad? Next chapter you guys will find out why Carlos had a gun and who the paramedics had on the stretcher.**


	36. Chapter 36

Everyone was watching the front doors. Paramedics came out with someone on the stretcher.

James looked at the stretcher but couldn't see who was on the stretcher.

"Did you saw who was on the stretcher?" Jo asked.

"No, I tried but I couldn't see who it was." James said.

"Did they catched Carlos yet?" Jo said.

"I don't know." James said.

 _Jett was wandering the hospital. He had to find Kendall so he could do his plan. But the doctors had to move Kendall on Jett._

 _He was about to walked in a room when he heard a gun shot going off._

 _Kendall was all alone in the room. The doctor and was susposed to come back but never did. All of a sudden Kendall saw his door opened and last thing he remember was a gunshot going off._

 _Jett walked in the room and found Kendall passed out. 'This is perfect.' Jett thought. He walked over to the window and opened. Then he walked over to Kendall and start unhooking him to the IV he was hooked to. But before he could do anything else. Someone walked in the room._

 _"Step away from him." Carlos said._

 _"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" Jett said._

 _"Leave him alone, Jett." Carlos said, pointing the gun at Jett. Jett launched at Carlos and began wrestling for the gun. Then the gun went off. And only one person stood up. The person stood up and shot the person that was on the ground._

"Why did Carlos had a gun?" Jo asked.

"The cops think maybe he was going to shoot someone or something." Logan said.

"Where's my brother?" Lucy asked.

"You knew where he was, didn't you?" A cop asked.

"He was here earlier. I told him to leave but he didn't listen. I saw him wandering around the hospital and I tried to stopped him but I lost him again." Lucy said.

"He's in the hospital now?" The cop said.

"I don't know. He might be." Lucy said.

"What's going on?" Dak asked.

"They found a body." Logan said.

"A body? Who?" Dak said.

Jo ran over to them. "Have either of you seen James?"

"No. Why?" Logan said.

"I think he went in the hospital." Jo said.

"Why?" Dak said.

"I don't know. But I guess Lucy went inside too." Jo said.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"I'm going to look for my brother." Lucy said.

"What? Jett's here?" James said.

"I think he's in the hospital." Lucy said.

"Why is he inside?" James said.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling." Lucy said walking in the hospital. James followed her.

Lucy and James walked in Kendall's room and saw someone laying on the floor and someone holding a gun.

"Oh my god." Lucy and James both said at the same time.

Cops walked out the hospital with James, Lucy, and someone in cuffs, and the paramedics with someone on the stretcher.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"I really don't know." James said.

"Where's Carlos?" Jo asked.

"Jett shot him." James said.

Lucy was sitting in the grass.

"Hey." Dak said, sitting next to Lucy.

"What do you want?" Lucy said.

"How you doing?" Dak asked.

"I just want to know why Jett did it?" Lucy said.

"I don't know." Dak said, hugging Lucy.

Jo was walking by when she saw Dak and Lucy kissing. She turned away an began walking quickly.

Logan was watching the amulance take Carlos away. Jett was arrested and all the patients was moving to another hospital. Logan saw James freaking out.

"James what's going on?" Logan asked.

"Kendall's missing." James said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Will Carlos be okay? Where's Kendall? Next chapter you guys will know if Carlos is okay or not.**


	37. Chapter 37

"What do you mean Kendall's missing?" Logan said.

"The window was opened and Kendall was gone." James said.

"Who took him?" Logan said.

"I don't know." James said.

Jett was furious. He couldn't do his plan because it had to get ruined. He was back in the mental hospital but in a different room with security.

"Hey." Dak said.

"Hi." Jo said. "Where's Lucy?"

"I don't know." Dak said.

"You sure? Cause I saw you two kissing." Jo said.

"You saw us?" Dak asked.

"Yeah, I did. I should get going." Jo said.

"Jo let's talk." Dak said.

"There's nothing to talk about." Jo said and walked away.

Kendall woked up to a bed. He tried getting away but he was chained to the bed.

"You're not going anywhere." Carlos' dad said and kicked Kendall in the ribs. Kendall let out a scream which caused another kicked.

"We need to find Kendall." James said.

"The cops are looking for him." Jo said.

"I'm going to go look for my best friend." James said. "You can stay here or come with me."

"I'm coming with you." Jo said.

All the patients was moved to another hospital.

Logan was sitting beside Carlos' bed. He hopes Kendall is found and is safe.

Carlos woked and was shocked when he saw Logan sitting beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Carlos asked.

"I was making sure you were okay." Logan said.

"I'm fine." Carlos said.

"You think Kendall's here?" Jo asked.

"I don't know. But we're going to find out." James said.

"Are we going to trespass?" Jo said.

"Yeah we are." James said.

"Okay." Jo said.

"How's Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"He's missing." Logan said.

"Missing? What do you mean missing?" Carlos said.

"Someone tooked him." Logan said.

"It was my father." Carlos said.

"What?" Logan said.

"I saw my father climbing in the window but before I could do anything Jett shot me." Carlos said.

"Isn't he in jail?" Logan said.

"He's suppose to be. But I know it was him." Carlos said.

Kendall was left alone. He just wants it to be all over. He doesn't want to see him anymore. He just wants to go home and pretend this is all a dream.

Jo climbed the window and walked around the house. She walked in the basement and saw Kendall. She ran over to him, unchaining him. Jo and Kendall was leaving the basement when they bumped into someone.

 **Hoped u liked it. Will Jo forgive Dak? Will Logan and Carlos be friends again? What do you guys think should happen to Carlos' dad? Who did Jo and Kendall bumped into?**


	38. Chapter 38

Jo and Kendall was leaving the basement when they bumped into someone.

"Are you two okay?" A cop asked.

"Did you catch him?" Jo asked.

"Not yet. I have a team searching for him. Let's get you two out of here." The cop said leading Jo and Kendall out of the house.

James was walking around the house when he saw Carlos' father.

"Are you here to save your friend?" Carlos' dad asked.

James punched Carlos' dad in the face which caused him to stumble back some.

"Your going to pay for that you bastard." Carlos' dad said and punched James in the face.

Cops came in and handcuffed Carlos' dad.

"Let me go. I didn't done anything!" Carlos' dad yelled.

"James why is there blood on your hands?" Jo asked.

"I punched Carlos dad in the face." James said.

"The cops caught him?" Jo said.

"Yeah. They caught him." James said.

"I heard they caught Carlos' dad." Dak said.

"Yeah. I told the cops Carlos knew his dad kidnapped Kendall and where his dad was at." Logan said.

"Do you know where his family is?" A cop asked.

"His dad died when he was 5. His mom and sister got in a accident 2 years after he went missing and they didn't survive." James said.

"Does he have any other relatives?" The cop asked.

"No. Not that I know of." James said.

"Mr. Garcia wants to charge you for assaulting him." The cop said.

"What? I punched him in the face because he desrved it. And he punched me back." James said.

 **Hoped u like it. Should James be charged for punching Carlos' dad in the face? Did Logan make the right decision about telling the cops where Carlos' dad was? Next chapter will be longer and there will be a surprise in the next chapter. And can you guys check my youtube channel. It's musiclover76.**


	39. Chapter 39

"Mr. Garcia wants to charge you for assaulting him." The cop said.

"What? I punched him in the face because he desrved it. And he punched me back." James said.

"I'm not going to charge you for punching him in the face. He desrved it and I didn't see you punching him in the face. He will get charge though. For multiple reasons." The cop said.

 _"Lucy?" 5 year old Jett said walking down the stairs. He heard a noise in his parents room and ran in there._

 _"Mom? Dad?" Jett said._

 _"J - Jett go back to bed." 6 year old Lucy said._

 _"Why do you have blood on you?" Jett asked._

 _"Jett just go, now." Lucy said._

 _"Where's mommy and daddy?" Jett said._

 _"Jett go now." Lucy said._

 _"But -" Jett began and heard a scream. "What was that?"_

 _"Nothing. Go in your room and stay there." Lucy said and walked in her parents bedroom. But Jett didn't listened and followed his sister. Jett_

 _stopped in horror. Their parents bed was covered in blood and there was their parents on their bed covered in blood. Jett ran over to his parents._

 _"Mommy, daddy. Wake up!" Jett said crying, shaking his parents._

 _"Jett stop." Lucy said._

 _"W - What did you do?" Jett said, crying._

 _"Go Jett. Now!" Lucy said._

 _"You killed mommy and daddy." Jett said._

Lucy decided to finsih what was started. She got up and walked away.

James and Jo was sitting in the waiting room.

"So are you going to get charge?" Jo asked.

"No. The cop said he didn't saw me punched Carlos' dad and it was self defense." James said.

Lucy walked in the room. She took a deep breath and . . .

 _May 5, 2004_

 _"Why do you want him to come over?" Carlos said._

 _"He's your friend isn't he?" Mr. Gracia said._

 _"Yeah. But I'm not going to get to spend time with you." Carlos said._

 _"Of course you will Just bring your friend over for a playdate." Mr. Garcia said._

 _"Okay. Carlos said._

"I'm not going to feel sorry your dad is in jail. He deserves to be in there." Logan said.

"I know." Carlos said. "I feel guilty. I wished my dad never did what he did but I can't take it back. I was s0tupid to think my dad wanted to spend time with me." Carlos said.

"You weren't stupid." Logan said.

"I just wished I stopped him before all of this happened." Carlos said.

An alarm started to go off and doctors was running in a room. James and Jo was following them when they stopped. The doctors was going in Kendall's room.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"You need to go back to the waiting room." The doctor said.

"Is he okay?" James said. He was trying to push the doctor out of his way. James was grabbed by a police officer.

Logan and Carlos was shocked when they saw a cop dragging James out.

"Jo what's going on? Carlos asked.

"An alarm went off and doctors ran in Kendall's room." Jo said.

"Is Kendall okay?" Logan said.

 **Hoped u liked. Is Kendall okay? Next chapter is going to be a huge chapter and everyone might not make it in the next chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

"Is Kendall okay?" Logan said.

"I don't know." Jo said.

"Why was a cop dragging James out?" Carlos asked.

"Because James was trying to push doctors to go in Kendall's room." Jo said.

James walked back in the hospital.

"Hey. They Let you back in?" Lucy said.

"Yeah." James said.

"What happened?" Lucy said.

"I don't know. Doctors was rushing in Kendall's room." James said.

"Is Kendall okay?" Lucy said.

"I don't know." James said.

Jett was angry. He didn't wanted to be here again. He hate it here. He thought of the perfect plan.

 _"Why did you killed mommy and daddy?" Jett asked._

 _"I didn't killed them. You did." Lucy said._

 _"No, I didn't. You did." Jett said._

 _"You really think anyone is going to believe you?" Lucy said._

 _"I didn't killed them." Jett said._

 _"No one is going to believe you. You tell the police you killed them and you won't get in trouble." Lucy said._

 _"But what if I do get in trouble?" Jett said._

 _"You won't. I promise." Lucy said._

 _"Okay. Promise you will never leave me sister." Jett said._

 _"I promise I'll never leave you, brother." Lucy said._

Outside the Hospital

"You're not pregnant!" Dak said.

"Yeah, I know." Lucy said.

"How could you pretend to be pregnant with my child?" Dak said.

"Because I really don't know." Lucy said.

"You're not pregnant?" James said.

Lucy turned away. "I'm sorry James." She said.

"Why did you lied?" James said.

"I don't know. But I love you James. I never meant for this to happen." Lucy said.

"You lied." James said.

"I know I did. But I love you James so much." Lucy said, walking over to James and leaning in to kiss him. James pushed her away.

"I - I can't. I love you Lucy but you lied about being pregnant with another man's baby." James said.

Lucy pulled a gun out her jacket pocket.

"What are you doing?" Dak asked, standing beside James.

"It has to end this way." Lucy said, shooting the gun at someone and they fell to the ground while the pther one watched in horror.

Doctors ran outside, followed by Jo.

"Oh my god!" Jo yelled.

But what they didn't know was that someone in the hospital might not make it.

 **Hoped u liked it. Next chapter will be up asap. Who do you guys think Lucy shot? What does Jett has plan? Is Kendall okay?**


	41. Chapter 41

_Doctors ran outside, followed by Jo._

 _"Oh my god!" Jo yelled._

Dak fell to the ground.

"Dak!" Jo said, running over to Dak. James stood there in shock. He couldn't believe Lucy just shot Dak. Cops came and arrested Lucy. Paramedics put Dak on the strectcher and went in the hospital. James and Jo walked in a few moments later.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"Lucy shot Dak." James said.

"What?" Logan said. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know." James said.

Kendall ate some of the food the nurse gave him and put the rest on the table beside him. He just wants to go home. He's tired of being in the hospital. Doctors had to calm him down a little bit ago because he had a nightmare. His room didn't had any windows this time.

4 hours later

Doctors walked out in the waiting room.

"How is he?" Jo asked.

"We did everything we could but he didn't made it." The doctor said.

At the police station

"Why are you here?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"I hate you." Carlos said.

"Is that why you came here son?" Mr. Garcia said.

"I hope you rot in here and I hope you never get out and I never see you again." Carlos said and began to walk.

"Maybe next time you come you could bring your friend with you." Mr. Garcia said and smiled.

Carlos stopped and turned around. "I'm never coming back here. This is all your fault. You're sick. I'm disgusted that I'm your son and I'll never be like you." Carlos said and left.

James was sitting in the waiting room when Carlos walked in.

"Where have you been?" James asked.

"I visited my father." Carlos said.

"What?" James said.

"I told him that I hate him and that I want to never see him again." Carlos said. "Where is everyone?"

"Dak's dead." James said.

"What?" Carlos said.

"Lucy shot him." James said.

"Why did she shot him?" Carlos said.

"I really don't know." James said. "They arrested Lucy."

Jett was drawing a picture when someone walked in.

"What are you drawing?" The doctor asked.

"A picture." Jett said and showed the doctor the picture. "When can I leave?"

"What do you mean leave?" The doctor said.

"I should be able to leave. I didn't do anything." Jett said.

 **Hoped u liked. Do you guys think Jett should be able to leave? Was Carlos right to tell his dad off? Next chapter is a huge chapter. There will be a huge flashback and something big happens. I'm going to have surgery on my wrist tomorrow so I probably won't be able to upload for a couple days but next chapter will be up by Thursday or Friday.**


	42. Chapter 42

_Jett was drawing a picture when someone walked in._

 _"What are you drawing?" The doctor asked._

 _"A picture." Jett said and showed the doctor the picture. "When can I leave?"_

 _"What do you mean leave?" The doctor said._

 _"I should be able to leave. I didn't do anything." Jett said._

"You're not leaving." The doctor said.

"I have to leave." Jett said.

"You have to stay here. You're not going to leave for a while." The doctor said.

"This isn't fair. I didn't do anything!" Jett said.

"You're not leaving. Your here to get help." The doctor said.

"They're going to release Kendall tomorrow." James said.

"Really? That's great." Logan said.

"Yeah." James said.

"So where is Kendall going to stay?" Logan said.

"He can stay with me." James said.

"Is it a good idea?" Logan said.

"Why wouldn't it be?" James said.

"Because what if something happens." Logan said.

"What are you talking about?" James said.

"Maybe it would be better if Kendall stays in one of those hospitals." Logan said.

"He'll be fine with me." James said.

"You don't know that, James." Logan said.

"I'm the only one who even cared about him!" James yelled.

"That's not true!" Logan said.

"You didn't even believed me when I told you he was back!" James said.

"Because you done this a couple years ago." Logan said.

"I thought it was him!" James said.

"You done it so many times." Logan said.

"I know I have but this time it's actually him." James said.

"I know that, James. But what if something happens." Logan said.

"Nothing is going to happen." James said.

Logan shook his head and walked away.

Carlos was sitting in the waiting room. He was glad that Kendall was going to be released but he was also worried.

"Hey." Jo said, sitting down beside Carlos.

"Hey." Carlos said.

"Where was you?" Jo said.

"I visited my father." Carlos said.

"Oh. How'd it go?" Jo said.

"I told him I hated him and that I never want to see him again." Carlos said.

"I want to say I'm sorry about your father but I'm not. He deserves to be in jail for the rest of his life." Jo said.

"I know. I used to wonder why. Why did he had to do it? I could never understand." Carlos said.

"I don't know why he did it." Jo said.

"I"m sorry about Dak." Carlos said.

"I can't believe he's gone. I wished I could understand why everything that happened, happened." Jo said.

"Yeah. Everything just been so crazy." Carlos said.

Logan knew it was a bad for Kendall to stay with James. What if something bad happens? What if James did what he did before? Logan dialed a number and called someone.

 **Hoped u liked it. Should Kendall stay with James? What did James do before? Who did Logan called? Next chapter A huge secret is revealed and Kendall will get to talk in three chapters.**


	43. Chapter 43

Jett was sitting in a chair in the lobby when he saw someone walked in. He stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" The doctor asked.

"I'm just saying hi." Jett said.

"No you're not. You have a restraining order. Now it's time to go to your room." The doctor said.

"Why did you did that?" James asked.

"Because it was the best thing to do." Logan said.

"Whatever." James said and walked away.

Kendall was sitting in a chair. He glanced around the room. He didn't want to be here.

After a few hours Jett walked in the room where people can hang out. No one else was there except for Kendall. Jett walked over and sat next to Kendall.

"I made you something." Jett said and hand the picture of Kendall getting stabbed. Kendall looked at the picture in horror.

"It's what I'm going to do to you." Jett said and smiled.

Before Kendall could do anything, Jett started to choke Kendall. Kendall couldn't breathe. He tried pushing Jett away but it was no use.

"Let go of him!" A doctor yelled and grabbed Jett off of Kendall. Another doctor walked in and dragged Jett away.

"Let me go! I didn't do anything!" Jett yelled.

"Are you okay?" The doctor asked.

Kendall didn't said anything. He just nodded.

"Do you want anything to eat?" The doctor said.

Kendall shooked his head no.

"Mr. Stetson will be on lockdown. He's not aloud to be near you at all." The doctor said.

"Hey. I know you're mad at me and everything and I'm sorry." Carlos said.

"I don't want to be mad at you. I understand why you helped your father" Logan said.

"I shouldn't of helped him. I visited him in prison. I shouldn't of but I wanted to know why he did it." Carlos said.

"Do you know why he did it?" Logan said.

"No. I told him I hate him and that I wished he wasn't my father. I know I shouldn't of helped him but he promised me he wouldn't do anything." Carlos said.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry about father. He deserves to be in prison. I hope he stays in there for the rest of his life." Logan said.

"Yeah. He deserves to be in prison for the rest of his life." Carlos said.

The doctor lead Kendall in his room and left.

Kendall was sitting on the bed. He doesn't want to be near Jett. He doesn't know why Jett doesn't like him. He didn't did anything to him. He just wants to go home. He doesn't want to be here. He wished he could be with his family. But the doctor told him his sister and mom died after he went missing. The doctor left the hospital room and Kendall started to cry. Then next thing he knew he was sent here. He didn't liked it here. He didn't liked it with that man. He just wants to go home. He wants to be with his friends.

Jett was furious. Now he was stuck in his room because of Kendall. He didn't do anything. Kendall was the one who started it.

 **Hoped u liked it. Should Jett stay or should he be allowed to leave? Next chapter someone will get a visit. And a secret is revealed.**


	44. Chapter 44

James walked in the hospital.

"I'm here to see Kendall Knight." James said.

"He's in his room. Apparently there was an incident yesterday." The doctor said.

"What incident?" James said.

"Mr. Stetson started choking Mr. Knight." The doctor said.

"Is Kendall okay?" James said.

"Yeah. But I really don't think he should stay here anymore." The doctor said.

"What do you mean?" James said.

"I think it's best if Mr. Knight stays with a friend. And will also be leaving here." The doctor said.

"What?" James said.

"But Mr. Stetson will be going to prison. He's leaving tomorrow and the prison will be 45 miles away. It's not the same prison where his sister is. But he will still have the restraining order on him." The doctor said.

"When can Kendall leave?" James said.

"He can leave today. I just need you to sign these release forms and I'll go get him." The doctor said.

"Okay." James said, signing the release forms.

"And Mr. Knight should go to therapy too. And a special school." The doctor said. "I'll give you the card." He said, handing the card to James and left the room.

James waited in the doctor's office for the doctor to come back with Kendall. It felt like forever but in reality it was only a couple minutes when the doctor came back with Kendall.

There was a knock on the door and James got up and answered it.

"Jo, what are you doing here?" James asked.

"I was seeing how you was doing." Jo said.

"I'm alright. The doctors is sending Jett to prison tomorrow. It's 45 miles away." James said.

"Good. He deserves to be there." Jo said.

"Yeah. I thought I knew Lucy but I guess not." James said.

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't know what she was capable of." Jo said.

"I know. It's just I loved her." James said.

"I know you did. So, how Kendall doing?" Jo said.

"He's in the spare room sleeping." James said.

"Well he doesn't have to worry about Jett anymore." Jo said.

"Come on James. Pick up." Carlos said. "Try calling him Logan."

"Why?" Logan said.

"Cause it's an emergency. James picked up." Carlos said trying to call James.

"What you mean an emergency?" Logan said.

James opened the door and looked around.

"Kendall?!" James said.

"James, what's going on?" Jo asked.

"Kendall's gone!" James said. _'Kendall isn't real.' The voice said._ James shook his.

"James?" Jo said. Next thing Jo knew James passed out. "James!"

"My father had helped." Carlos said.

"Yeah. You helped him." Logan said.

"I'm not talking about me. Someone else helped him." Carlos said.

"Who?" Logan said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Does Jett deserves to be in prison? Where's Kendall? Is James okay? Who helped Carlos's father? I'm thinking about doing a sequel for this story. Do you guys want me to do a sequel? And you guys can give me ideas about the sequel too. I'll give you credit. Amd also I'm going to be something special for my readers so stay tuned.**


	45. Chapter 45

James woked up and looked around. _Why was he in the hospital?_

"Where's Jo?" James asked.

"I'm not sure. Logan said.

"What happened?" James said.

"You passed out." Logan said.

"I passed out?" James said.

"Yeah. Jo called 911 and then left." Logan said.

Jo walked over to the building. She knew she shouldn't go alone but she had to save Kendall. She called the cops already but she needed to save Kendall before anything bad happened to him. She looked in a window and opened it. She climbed through the window and opened a door. She walked in the room and noticed Kendall sitting in the corner with his knees to his chest. She ran over to him.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Jo said reaching her hand out to Kendall. Kendall looked up at Jo but didn't moved.

Someone walked in the room and grabbed Jo by the arm.

"Let go of me." Jo said, trying to push the guy off. The guy pushed Jo againist the wall, causing her to hit her head off the wall. Jo started to feel dizzy. She tried standing up but she fell onto the floor. The guy grabbed some rope and tied Jo hands and feet together. The guy left shortly after.

Carlos found a window opened and climbed through it. He went and opened a door. He found Jo tied up. He ran over and untied her.

"Carlos? What are you doing here?" Jo said.

"I'm here to save you." Carlos said. "Where's Kendall?"

"I don't know. He was here earlier and the guy took him to a different room." Jo said.

Carlos and Jo walked around the house searching for Kendall. After a while they finally found Kendall. Cops showed up and arrested the man.

Jo walked in James room at the hospital.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Jo asked.

"I'm fine. Where were you earlier?" James said.

"I went to go find Kendall." Jo said.

"Is Kendall okay?" James said.

"Yeah. He's here in room 303." Jo said.

"Did they caught the guy?" James said.

"Yeah. They arrested him. The cops are asking him questions first. But hopefully it will be over." Jo said.

"Yeah." James said.

"Who was that guy?" Jo asked Carlos.

"It's over now. Finally over." Carlos said.

"Carlos who was the guy that kidnapped Kendall." Jo said.

"It was his dad." Carlos said.

"What?" Jo said.

"It was Kendall's dad." Carlos said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Do you think it's finally over? Next chapter you guys will get to see Jett again and he will make a shocking confession. And there will be a flashback.**


	46. Chapter 46

_**8 Days Later**_

Jett was furious. He shouldn't been in jail.

"I shouldn't be in here! I didn't do anything wrong!" Jett yelled.

"You almost killed Kendall Knight." The cop said.

"He's the one who tried to kill me!" Jett said.

"You think I'm going to believe that? A doctor even saw you choking Mr. Knight." The cop said.

"He tried to kill me. I was defending myself." Jett said.

James sighed and walked over to the desk.

"I'm here to see Lucy Stone." James said.

"Sign this and wait for you'll name to be called." The lady from the desk said.

"Okay. Thanks." James said signing the paper and sat down.

After a few minutes James named was called and he went back and sat down. He picked up the phone.

"James? I'd thought I'll never see you again." Lucy said. "How'd you been?"

"Why did you do it?" James said.

"Do what?" Lucy said.

"Why did you killed Dak?" James said.

"He was in the way. Where's my brother?" Lucy said.

"He's in a different jail." James said.

"What? You have to bail him out." Lucy said.

"Why should I?" James said.

"Because he doesn't belong in jail." Lucy said.

"Yes he does. Plus he's getting help." James said.

"You have to bail him out James. Just please do it." Lucy said.

"I'm not going to bail him out." James said.

"If you ever loved you'll bail my brother out." Lucy said.

"It's time to go." An officer said to James. James hung the phone up and followed the officer.

 _"Why did you kill mommy and daddy?" Jett said._

 _"Because they was being mean" Lucy said._

 _"But you shouldn't of killed them." Jett said. "Where will we go now?"_

 _"We will find somewhere else to go." Lucy said._

 _"What do you mean my brother is missing?" Lucy said._

 _"He ran away. But we'll doing everything we can to find him." An officer said._

 _"Find him please. He's all I have." Lucy said._

"You went to visited Lucy?" Logan said.

"Yeah. She told me to bail Jett out." James said.

"You're not going to? Are you?" Logan said.

"How is James doing? Carlos asked.

"He's good. They said he had to rest for a couple days but he's doing much better." Jo said.

"That's good." Carlos said.

"Did you knew Kenda''s dad was helping your dad all this time?" Jo said.

"No. I didn't. My dad always told me he had a friend I just didn't know who he meant." Carlos said.

"Well, hopefully Kendall's dad will be in prison for the rest of his life." Jo said.

"Yeah, hopefully." Carlos said.

 _ **7 Hours Later**_

James noticed firetrucks and police cars and an ambuance in front of . . . his home?

"What's going on? What happened?" James said.

"The officers are trying to figure that out." Logan said.

"How did the fire started?" James said.

"They're not sure." Logan said.

"W - Where's Kendall?" James said.

"I don't know." Logan said.

Jo ran over to Logan and James.

"They found a body." Jo said.

"A body? Is - Is it Kendall?" James said.

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me who it is." Jo said.

James watched the paramedics pushed the strecther with a body on it. James ran over to the paramedics.

"Can I see the body?" James said. "It's my house."

The paramedic lift the sheet up.

"Oh my god." James said.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." The paramedic said.

"James, are you okay? Who was it?" Logan said.

James told Logan and Jo who was in the house.

"Oh my god." They both said.

"There's another person." An officer said. James, Logan, and Jo all looked over at the officer.

"What?" James said.

"They're alive." The officer said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Should James bail Jett out of prison? Who was in the fire? How did the fire started? Next chapter you guys will find out who was in house and how the fire started.**


	47. Chapter 47

James was sitting in the waiting room.

"Hey." Jo said sitting beside James. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine." James said.

"I'm sorry about your house." Jo said.

"I don't care about my house." James said. "I care about Kendall."

"I know you do." Jo said.

Logan walked over to James and Jo.

"The cops think Kendall started the fire." Logan said.

"What? Kendall didn't started the fire." James said.

"The cops think maybe he started it by acccident." Logan said.

"Kendall didn't start the fire!" James said angry and walked away.

James walked back to his house. Well, burned house now. The police told him he can go and see if any of his belongings survived the fire. James walked in and looked around. There was ashes of what used to be stuff. He found a picture that survived. It was of him and Lucy when they first met. He picked it up and took the picture and ripped it in half. He walked into what used to be his bedroom and found something buried under ashes. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of him, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall. That was taken the day when Kendall disappeared. It was the last picture of the guys together.

James returned to the hospital.

"Hey. Where'd you go?" Jo asked.

"I went to my house." James said.

"You did?" Jo said.

"I wanted to see if anything survived. There was a photo of me and the guys. The last photo of us when we were all together." James said.

Logan walked over to James.

"Kendall didn't start the fire." James said to Logan.

"Maybe he did. But if he did it was an accident probably." Logan said.

"He didn't start the fire. " James said.

"How do you know that James? He's been gone for 10 years!" Logan said.

"He's been gone for 10 years because he was kidnapped and it wasn't his fault he was kidnapped!" James said.

"Ever since he came back people died!" Logan said.

"It's not his fault people died!" James said. "None if this is his fault."

 **Hoped u liked it. Who do you think started the fire? Did Kendall started the fire? Is it Kendall's fault that people died when he came back? Next chapter you guys will find out who was in the fire and who started the fire.**


	48. Chapter 48

_**10 minutes Earlier**_

 _Kendall was sitting in the spare bed at James' house when he heard the front door open. He got the blanket and hid under there. He wasn't sure who it was but he just wanted to hide. He hated being afraid._

 _Someone walked in James' house and walked around for a few. The person was doing something when they saw smoke and then fire. They tried to put the fire out but the fire was spreading faster. They ran upstairs to Kendall's room but noticed it was closed. They got their phone out and called 911._

 _"Kendall, stayed in the room." Carlos said from the other side of the door._

 _Carlos texted James, teling him he's going to his house and check on Kendall. James gave him spare keys to his house a while ago._

James and Logan was sitting in the lobby.

"So, you're not going to talk to me now?" Logan said.

"It's not Kendall's fault." James said. "He didn't start the fire."

"I know it isn't his fault." Logan said. "So, where are you going to live now?"

"I don't know." James said.

"If you want, you can stay with me." Logan said.

"Are you sure?" James said.

"Yeah." Logan said. I have a spare room you can stay in."

"You mean Dak's?" James said.

"No. There's a extra room." Logan said. "There's actually two extra rooms."

"I never knew you had extra rooms." James said.

"Well, you really just saw the living room." Logan said.

"Yeah, I guess I just did." James said.

"How's Kendall doing?" Jo asked.

"The doctors said he's going to be fine." James said. "I can't belive all of this happened."

"Yeah." Jo said.

Kendall laid in the hospital bed. He didn't liked the hospital. He just want to go home. The doctors told him he could leave in a few hours. He wants to leave now though. He didn't want to be afraid anymore.

After a few hours later James walked in Logan's house which he going to stay now until he can get a new place.

"Thanks for letting me stay." James said.

"No problen." Logan said.

 **Hope u liked it. The reason why I killed Carlos in this story is because he felt guilty and he wanted to protect Kendall. Next chapter you guys will get to see Jett again.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Jett Pov.**

I don't belong here. It's stupid Kendall's fault I'm here in the first place. I need to find a way out. And when I do Kendall Knight will pay for ruining my life.

 **End of Pov.**

James got up from the chair and saw someone.

"I'm so sorry." James said.

"Thank you for coming James. I know it'll mean a lot to Carlos that you came." Ms. Garcia said. "He always wanted to be a superhero. And in a way he was."

Jo heard a knock on the door. She got up and answered it and was surprised who it was.

James and Logan got back from Carlos funeral.

"I'm going to go check on Kendall." James said and walked to the berdroom and knocked on the door. "Kendall." He said and opened the door but there was no sign of Kendall.

Logan saw Jameslooking worried.

"James, what's wrong?"

"Kendall's missing!" James yelled.

"What?" Logan said.

James phone rang and James answered it.

"Jo, this is not a good time. Kendall's missing."

"Kendall isn't missing. He's with me."

"What?"

"Yeah, he showed up at my house. He's fine." Jo said.

"Okay. We'll be there in a few." James said and hung up.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"Kendall is at Jo's." James said.

"How did he got over there?" Logan said.

"I'm not sure." James said.

Jo hung up her cell phone.

"They'll be here soon." Jo said.

"I - I don't want to go back there." Kendall said quietly.

"Where?" Jo said.

"That house. He took me there before." Kendall said.

"What you mean?"

"That house. That's why I came here. I don't want to go back there. Please don't make me." Kendall said and starting crying.

"Hey, it's okay." Jo said hugging Kendall.

Jo opened the door. 

"Where's Kendall?" James asked.

"He's resting in the bedroom." Jo said. "He doesn't want to go back."

"Why?" James said.

"Because he said he been there before." Jo said.

"What do you mean?" James said.

"You mean he been to Dak's house before?" Logan said.

"Yeah." Jo said.

"Dak didn't had anything to do with his disappearance." Logan said.

"Do you know the owner before Dak?" Jo said.

"No." Logan said.

"And he over heard you guys right before you left about Jett getting released?" Jo said.

"We never said anything about Jett." Logan said.

"Maybe he thought he heard you guys talking about Jett." Jo said. "He can stay here. I don't mind."

Kendall was sitting on Jo's bed. He wants to trust Jo. He feels like he can trust her.

Jett was sitting in a chair. He needs to get out of here and finished his plan. Kendall ruin his life and he needs to pay.

 _"It's game time." Jett said._

 _"I don't want to play. I don't feel good." Kendall said._

 _"It's game time!" Jett said angrily and punched Kendall in the stomach which caused Kendall th threw up._

 _Jett returned with the guy after getting cleaned up. Kendall was trying to rest when Jett was gone but could hardly so._

 _"If Jett wants to play you play with him or else." The guy said and left._

 _"We're playing a game. And you are not going to get sick on me again." Jett said._

 _Kendall was sitting on the old bed when Jett came back. Jett was allowed to leave while Kendall was stuck down here._

Lucy was released from jail. She did had some help from someone. Now it was time for her to get Jett out.

 **Hoped u liked it. I'm so sorry I keep getting writer's block and I been so stressed lately because I coud lose my job. Can Kendall trust Jo? Should Kendall stay with Jo? Did Dak knew about Kendall's disappearance? Who helped Lucy get out of jail? Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I'll try and get it up next week.**


	50. Chapter 50

Kendall was sitting on the couch beside Jo.

"I'm sorry." Kendall said, looking down at the floor.

"What?" Jo said.

"I'm sorry I lied." Kendall said.

"What you mean you lied?" Jo said.

"He, he hates me." Kendall said.

"Who?" Jo aked, confused.

Kendall didn't say anything.

"Who hates you?" Jo said.

"J - James." Kendall whispered.

Lucy got her brother out of jail and they was heading to their destination.

Jo was sitting on the couch when she heard something outside. She got up and looked outside and spotted Lucy. Before Jo could do anything Lucy attacked her.

Kendall was laying in bed when next thing he knew, Jett was choking him. Kendall tried to get Jett off but he was having trouble. Kendall pushed Jett off causing Jett to hit his head and fall to the ground. Lucy walked in and saw Jett on the floor and was angry but before she could do anything, Jo ran up to her and knocked her down. Kendall didn't mean to hit Jett, he just wanted Jett to stopped choking him.

The cops arrived with paramedics.

James saw cops putting Lucy in a police car and _Kendall?_ James ran to the cops.

"You can't arrest him!" James said.

"We're bringing him down for questioning." A cop said and drove off.

James arrived at the police station.

"Where's Kendall?" James asked.

"They're still questioning him." Jo said.

"They're not arresting him, are they?" James said.

"I don't know." Jo said.

Kendall was sitting in a chair in a small room at the police station. He wonders if he's going to be in trouble or not.

 **Hoped u liked it. Will Jett be okay? Does James hate Kendall? Who helped Lucy escape prison? Should Kendall get arrested. There's only 2 or 3 chapters left of this story.**


End file.
